Dawn of Another Day
by Simple-2-Blink
Summary: When the flu strikes chicago in 1918 Edward doesnt leave behind just dead parents but the lovely mortal, Bella. find out if thier love can survive the test of, not just time but James as well...Canon Pairings. A/U, NOT all human. Please Review.
1. A Brick Wall

**AN: this story starts in an alternate universe none of the Twilight books have happened but the story will stick as close as possible to the original characters. The story will also follow some of the story line of Twilight with my own twists put in. There will be changing so no worries I just wanted to build a back-story. I hope you all enjoy :D**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the saga, Wish I did. Stephanie Meyer is the genius behind that.**

_May 28th, 1917  
Chicago IL._

_Bella's POV_

I fiddled Idly with the hem of my skirt as I waited for the bell to ring. I hated that they were staring at me. Then again that's how it went when you were the new girl in town. I could feel all 28 Pair of eyes on me as I attempt to just ignore them. I just wanted the pure torture to end. Luckily I'd come in just before the end of the year, which was a little comforting I guess, since I wouldn't have to bear this torture for long. As the bell let out its sharp chatter I jumped from the desk with a stumbling first few steps and I was out the door before you could say 'see you later'. Of course I should of known better than to actually move faster than a brisk walk since I ran smack dab into, what felt like it could of been a brick wall.

"I-I'm so sorry", I said picking up my bag as I struggled to my feet.

"That's fine dear", He said slowly in a soft baritone voice. I glanced up after shifting my book bag onto my shoulder and straightening out my skirt. The man before me had deep blond hair cut short and styled. He had rather dull brown eyes. His face was rather plain with rounded features but a rather smug look on his face. he was taller than me, he had broad strong chest and shoulders, the look in his eyes however made my insides shiver as the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

"I should have watched where I was going", I said taking a step back but he mimicked me by taking a step forward. I stepped to the side a few times.

"Really I-I'm sorry...I really should be going", I said trying to be polite as possible as I slipped around him.

An iron like grip closed around my wrist stopping me in my tracks. I gasped sharply in surprise.

"Now Isabella would you allow me to walk you home?", he said and my mouth opened and then closed like a fish gasping for air. His tone was demanding and more of an order than a request and I prayed I could worm my way out of his company.

"That's ok...I do not live far really.... I will be fine", I said and thankfully he let go as I hurriedly walk down the hall not wishing to dwell near him a moment longer. That guy really made a chill run up my spine. I made it out of the front door and sighed as the sun hit my face, I smiled. With the sun out I surely couldn't stay upset long.

I walked home in peace. I wondered silently to myself how the blond brick wall had known my name; then again most of the school knew my name. I guess that's how it is when you are the new kid.

I made it to my house in good time and hopped up the stone steps, without tripping and unlocked the front door and slipped into the small homey brick house.

The house was older but in good shape with smooth honey colored wood floors and bordered the nicer side of town. My parents, Renee and Charlie, wanted the best for me and they wanted us to live where.... as they said 'prim and proper ladies should live'. Right, I was just glad we didn't live in say, Canada though Chicago was cold enough to almost be considered Canada anyways. My feet squeaked as I walked over the wood floor of the hall and into the kitchen saying hello to my mom. I gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek as she handed me an apple and told me dinner would be done in a little while.

I went into the living room and said hello to Charlie before heading back down the hall toward the stairs. I bit into the apple and walked up the stairs with my bag in hand.

I flopped on my bed to set to my homework so I would have all weekend to read & relax and of course not think about brick wall boy or the other staring baboons.

I was just finishing my math up, after dinner, when I heard the light rapping at my bedroom door.

"Come in", I said as I finished my last math problem and sat up.

My mom walked in smiling I raised a brow suspiciously.

"Hey", I said as I cleared my bed off and put my books back in my bag.

"Hey Honey, I have some great news", She said and my face fell and my lips drew into a tight line.

"What...", I said flatly knowing exactly what was coming, any sentence that started like that coming from my mom meant public torture. It was bad enough I had to wear skirts to this school.

"Well, We have just been invited to a formal gathering at Astair's estate.", she said brimming with excitement.

"Wow...That's Pretty exciting", I said trying to sound excited even a little but my tones fell flat and my mother's face fell.

"Look honey it will be a great way to get to know the right people, besides it would be rude to not accept", She said to me but all I heard is "Its ok to publicly embarrass yourself as long as the people are rich and good looking and think you are rich too"

"You know that I'm a lost cause when it comes to awkward social engagements", I said trying not to show my distaste for the occasion.

"It's tomorrow night, if you can make it out alive. I'll leave you alone for a while. No social interactions just you and your books", she said with a soft smile as she left the room. I sighed knowing full well she would never back down, so did I really have a choice?

* * * *

I wasn't pleased at all as my mother stood behind me now pinning my soft brown hair into a stylish bun, letting random curled tendrils stream down. My shoulders and torso were covered in a cream satin, which had black lace covering it. The dress accentuated what little cleavage I had and the slight curves of my body. My mom was now moving onto my make up. The soft pink lipstick went smoothly with my pale creamy skin. The blush she applied gently covered the color that had begun to rise in my cheeks. She then applied gray and blacks to my eyes giving a soft smoky look to the area around my eyes hiding the circles that had begun to gather from stress. The smoky effect of the make up made my eyes look so, creamy and warm brown. I don't know why I always was shocked my when my mother applied my make up. Then again it was needed to make someone plain like my self even remotely attractive in a dull sense of the word.

My Dad drove us to the party, I already felt out of place as he parked and got out. Others were getting out of their cars as their drivers went to park. I knew this feeling well, embarrassment, the other one that had come along for the ride was the foreboding feeling sloshed and ate away at my insides. This would not end well.

As we stepped into the rather over extravagant home I seen many people dressed in over priced clothing walking on the silly marble floor that I knew I would slip on before the end of the night. I walked slow and careful as we entered.

"OH, Isabella You made it", he said as his quick sweeping stride carried the human brick wall to me. He was decked out in a classic tux with a soft gray silk shirt.

"I thought you might not of got the invitation time", he said with a bright wide smile. I could spot a fake when I see one. Some giggling caught my attention and I looked to my right to a set of three girls giggling and whispering behind their hands, which were decked out in sparkly diamond bracelets. If I didn't know any better I would think they were talking about me.

"I never got to introduce myself before my name is James Astair welcome to my home", he said as he took my hand and pressed his lips to the coal black silk gloves I was wearing. I raised my brow and nodded.

"A pleasure", I said trying to be polite, more for my parent's sake than anything, but his eyes on me gave me chills and not the good kind. Soon an older lady with trim round features and long silky blond hair, I could only assume was his mother. She asked him to make sure the wait staff was not over cooking the hors d'oeuvres. I sighed in relief as I walked in making my way to a chair against the wall to keep attention off of myself. All I had to do was avoid eye contact to keep from encouraging a conversation and to avoid dancing, I would be safe but my luck never quite works out like that. My thoughts broke off at that moment as a hand was placed in front of me. For a moment I didn't want to look up fearing it would be James again. However upon further inspection of the hand the fingers were long and elegant, not the stubby thick digits of James.

"May I have a dance", a whispery and almost musical tenor voice asked, my eyes slowly wandered up the arm of the stranger to his face. His sharp jaw, his proud set cheekbones, set almost like gems were the greenest emerald eyes I've ever seen. His warm creamy skin was set of by a gentle and calm smile on his lips. His hair was in stunning disarray and even the bronze of his hair was unique to him. I was left speechless. Brain dead you could almost say.

* * *

_Ok so that's it for chapter one I hope you all like it there is lot more to come and Ill be starting the second chapter right now. Also if you read please review. Reviews make me write faster. :D _

_Ps: This chapter was revised April 27th, I'm slowly beefing up and removing errors. :D happy reading_


	2. A Good Night

**AN: OK so I still don't own twilight, bummer eh? Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I'm just having some fun is all :D**

**Song To Listen To:**

**Animal By Neon Trees**

**BPOV**

My brows met at the center of my pale forehead and I tilted my head. The look on my face must have been pretty easy to read as he flashed a subtle smile showing his perfect white teeth. His eyes had me frozen and made my mind blank of all thought processes. It felt as if the world stopped for just that moment as the scent of him floated through the air. I could smell the after-shave and there was another scent, one I couldn't place.

"What, a gentleman like myself, can't ask a pretty girl to dance?", he said softly and yet I heard his perfect tenor tones. I gave a gracious smile as heat flooded my cheeks. I tried to regain some semblance of thought in order to try and efficiently answer him.

"You misunderstand, I am not the greatest dancer you would likely walk from the dance floor with two broken feet...", I said apologetically as if it had already happened, the scene already happened in my head after all, but it would be utterly inevitable anyways if I were to accept.

"Yes but its really all in the leading", he said as he still held his hand out for me to take.

"Leading still doesn't keep me from tripping over my own feet and going flying into the wonderful band they have playing", I commented as the corner of my mouth pulled tight. The smile on his face melted away and for a moment I was afraid the bronze haired boy would leave me at the mercy of my own self-seclusion.

"Well Miss, I'm Edward Masen, Could I at least join you?", He said as he tilted his hand so I could shake it.

"Isabella Swan", I said shaking his hand. As much as I had pray to be ignored I suddenly was grateful to be in his company, no matter who brief it would be. My heart almost skipped a beat when his warm fingers closed firmly around mine. The gloves separated our skin keeping it from touching but I could feel the almost electrical current that stirred at just this innocent touch. I swallowed hard, I felt as if, if I stared into his hard emerald eyes too long, I would float away.

"Oh yeah of course", I said snapping out of my daze and invited him to sit in the empty seat beside me.

"So I hear you moved here from Phoenix.", He said without hesitation, it seems he's good at making small talk, which had never been my forte.

I looked up at the people dancing ever so gracefully on the dance floor to the velvety tones of the musicians that had obviously been hired to play. I was a little jealous for a moment, they could play beautiful music and yet it seemed like every time I tried, my fingers were as clumsy as my feet. I then glanced back to Edward's emerald eyes; he was expecting a confirmation to the statement. So I just nodded and went to looking at my gloved hands as I blushed lightly.

"So what was Phoenix like?", he asked as a brow of his arched up and the look of curiosity made a small shy smile spread over my lips. I wondered silently, what about this graceful boy made my eyes gravitate to him like a magnet. I wondered why he seemed so truly interested in my answers. Maybe he feels drawn to me, as I am to him, well that would just be ridiculous. I dismissed that train of thought and offered up a sweet smiled as I let my eyes be caught once more in his gaze.

"Sunny and Hot...", I said with a shrug but this didn't stop him.

"So why did you guys move here?", He asked without so much as a missed heartbeat. His curiosity bugged me as I looked at him with interest in my own eyes and my head tilted a little.

"Renee and Charlie wanted me in a good school and I guess the one they have me enrolled in is better than the one in Phoenix. However they are not as far along in the studies as I had been in Phoenix.", I all but blurted out.

"So what is with the twenty questions there are a ton of prettier girls you could be mesmerizing....", I said with a smile as if it were ridiculous that he was here conversing with me, well that's because it was.

"Well you are the only pretty girl I _want _to talk to", he said with a one sided smile that made my heart screech to a halt and my eyes drifted to the marble floor. That's when two feet interrupted my view of the floor. I let my eyes follow from the dress shoes to the pants and farther up, the face. Great, it's James. I sighed and glanced away but it wasn't me he was looking at. Edward stood up and I looked over to see the two boys having a stare down. They were both nearly the same height but James was much wider than the attractive lithe lean figure of Edward.

"Edward...", James said that sounded like the name had been an insult rather than meant as a greeting.

"James.", Edward said as if he were spitting out acid, the sound of their venomous exchange made me flinch.

"So who decided to invite a bum?", James asked rhetorically.

"Who is stupid enough to throw a party for scum?", Edward said in response. James' face hardened as if he was about to punch Edward. I stepped between the boys and they both looked at me. Well good, at least they wouldn't punch each other, except now I was an easy target and pain never settled well with me. Edward's gaze softened when he looked at me so I turned to him.

"We can talk more later...Maybe even dance...", I said tacking the last part on the last when his face didn't change. He nodded then walked away. I turned to James who was smiling. How could he be smiling? It made me want to just knock those straight teeth of his, out.

"Lets have a dance", James said but there was no question but rather an order is what it felt like. I eyed him up but hey if he wanted to threaten his life so be it, besides it didn't feel like I had an option. His eyes on me, like they were, made me feel that he wasn't about to take no for an answer. So I place my gloved hand in the hand of sausage like fingers he held out for me. I gave a resigned sigh as he led me into the crowd of dancers. I nearly ran into two of the people on the dance floor before he finally found, what he deemed to be an acceptable spot to dance. He place his hand on my hip, the touch made my skin crawl and bile creep into my throat. The other he kept wrapped around my hand as he led me into the dance. Within a few minutes I had already stepped on his feet twice and tripped on his once. I could hear the girls from earlier laughing, one pointed at me and sure enough my earlier suspicions were confirmed, I was the topic of their conversation. However as a bonus James didn't continue and called it quits after one dance since the only conversation we held was, me saying I'm sorry and him assuring it was fine but I knew better than that.

I excused myself to go get a drink so I got myself some water and wandered out back where a few of the guests wandered about in the small back yard that was well designed, much more like a garden than a yard, with vines climbing up the outside on the building and flowers of various kinds arranged with various topiary. I sat down on the stone bench, with my back to the house and looked over at the small pond that was situated to the left of a large willow above me. I smiled at the peacefulness of it all. The soft cello and piano sounds drifted out and were accompanied by the soft tinkling sound of the small waterspout in the center of the pond. I smiled and sipped at my water as my thoughts wandered back to Edward. The thought of his smile made my own smile grow wide. The thought of his eyes made my insides grow warm and tingly. I was quite content where I was at, away from James and out of danger from myself. I listened to the laughter and low rumbling of conversation rumble from inside wondering silently if perhaps Edward had left.

A hand soon was placed on my shoulder, I gasped in surprise, nearly spilling my water, as I turned to see the one who had just consumed my thoughts...

"Edward...", I said in almost whisper as surprise laced my voice.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you", he said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry about it", I said still not able to stop smiling.

"Well you did mention some dancing...and well it is later", he said as he gave me that lop sided smile that made my blood thicken. I set my glass of water down on the bench.

"Yeah I did but...", I started but he cut me off as he took my hand and gently led me to the sidewalk but no farther.

"There is less of an audience out here... and no band to run into", he said to convince me so I gave a sigh as I moved closer to him. He softly placed his hand on my hip, the touch made my stomach grow warm again. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and our hands wrapped around one another as he led me into a simple dance step. However it was not as awkward as it had been with James. It was as if, for once, I felt graceful. I did step on his foot once or twice but he would just smile and move on. Surprisingly I didn't trip at all. We didn't speak much, as it felt like we carried on a silent conversation with just our eyes. I didn't notice the time fly by or the fact that the band had even stopped, until my mom called my name.

"Bella Dear we need to get going", she said softly. I stopped for a moment and he stopped too and smiled at me.

"I-I have to go", I said as I pulled away and he let me, with a smile.

"I will see you again, I'm sure", he said with that crooked smile as I backed away and I just nodded, not wanting to look away. However it's never a good idea for me to walk backwards so I turned and almost ran into my mom. We were quiet until we got back to the car where she began giggling and asking questions about the two gentlemen who I spent the evening with. I of course gave generic answers as I was trying to think about Edward but her insistent questioning hindered that but the slight smile on my face, I couldn't quite wipe it from my face even as I undressed and slipped into my pajamas. The image of him standing there in the low lit courtyard in his black tux and hair in a disheveled disarray that made strange things happen I my body; my heart would pound, my stomach would warm and my skin would prickly delightfully.

I dreamed about him and his stunning green eyes that night. It was a good night.

* * *

Ok well there is chapter two for you all. Enjoy :D also you guys know what to do to help motivate me. (REVIEW!) That green button is your friend!

Ps: This chapter was revised April 28th, I'm slowly beefing up and removing errors. :D happy reading


	3. Lunch

**AN: Well Unfortunately I haven't won the lottery and attempted to buy the Twilight Saga so it still belongs to Stephanie Meyer :(**

_June 1st 1917  
Chicago, IL_

I groaned as I turned over in bed wishing I could return to the delicious dream I'd been having. Edward had certainly played a dominant part in that dream. The thought of said dream made a smile creep over my features. The sun filtered through the window to tell me that morning had arrived while I had slept. With a reluctant sigh though I got up, such a trivial thing school was. Everyone hated school and yet managed to enjoy their self whilst talking with their friends and such. I guess being friendless here made it easier to hate school just a little more than I hated pickles, which wasn't a whole lot to start with. I didn't really want to go but I did want to go home to my old school but then I started to wonder about Edward and if he attended my school. I hadn't seen him in any of my classes but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't attend my school.

As I slipped on a light blue skirt and a top to match, all I could think of was Edward. Even his name made a smile come to my face. I headed down stairs; my dad had already left for work. Charlie is a lawyer for a big Chicago law firm. My mom greeted me cheerily. I raised a brow as she bustled around the kitchen whistling as she cooked.

"Who put rainbows in you cheerios?", I asked suspiciously as normally Renee is not nearly this pleasant in the morning. I grabbed a biscuit from the tray she held and headed for the door. I was glad the biscuit wasn't extremely hot as I bit into it, taking my time walking to school as I'd headed out a tad early. I wasn't about to wait around and find out she had another humiliating outing prepared for me, I'd rather save that torture for after school.

The eyes started again the second I walked in the door and headed for my locker. I started to place my books in my locker leaving only the books for my first class. Just then I heard footsteps stop to my right. I closed my locker and jumped when I seen Mr. Brick wall himself.

"Hi James", I said flatly trying to show my disinterest but, he persisted.

"So what are you doing tonight? We can go out to eat or something", he said, again with the demands and I felt a surge of courage as Edward came to mind. _He_ would of given me the option.

"I have other things to do James", I said shortly.

"Friday it is then", he said and I stared at him rather incredulously.

"No, not Friday, I'm just not interested", I said as anger flashed up inside me and I almost violently thrust my book into my bag since I had mistakenly put it in my locker and needed for my first class.

"No?", he said with a chuckle as I slammed the locker door, again, then turned to leave but he blocked me.

"Well Isabella, I suppose your dad wouldn't mind losing his new job at the firm, then again how would he pay for that house of yours if that happened", he said in a whisper and my eyes shot open as guilt flooded my chest as well as anger for being black mailed but did I have a choice? The bastard was threatening to get my dad fired if I didn't oblige. I don't know what he's trying to get at but I had my suspicions.

"I guess.", I said rather resigned as I pushed past him which I'm sure he let me do since he wasn't exactly the type I could just push around. I glanced over my shoulder to see his smile of success as he turned and headed off into the crowd of students. Something about that smile made me strangely uneasy. As I was about to look back I ran into a solid chest and I couldn't help but cuss at my terrible luck. I then closed my eyes waiting for the pain of the floor as I fell, instead a hand wrapped around my elbow steadying me. I sighed in relief.

"Thank Yo-", but my voice cut off as I looked up to see the bright emerald eyes and the untamable bronze hair of Edward's. I felt like someone stole the air and replaced it with sand.

"Hi Bella", he said sweetly with that crooked half smile of his warmed my chest and the sand disappeared as suddenly as it had came and I gasped in a lungful of air.

"Edward.", I said rather surprised, my eyes wide and the look of shock clearly printed on my face as if 'SURPRIZE" was writing in plain ink on my forehead.

"I-I didn't know you went here", I said as I tilted my head in wonder.

"Yeah I'm in all the advanced placement classes though. " I couldn't help but smile when he said that. He's gorgeous and smart. I don't deserve even on second with him. That's when the warning bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch won't I?", he said moving around me, his hand brushed over my bare arm and goose bumps rose under his touch. I didn't trust my voice so I just smiled and nodded.

The classes' just drug by I felt like I could hear the tick of each second as it slowed just to prolong my torture before seeing Edward's beautiful face. Before running into Edward this morning I had planned on hiding away at home during lunch since it was a short walk. However now I had a reason to stick around.

"Mrs. Swan...Mrs. Swan..." The teacher said as I finally snapped out of my daze and looked over at the teacher.

"Well? Do you have an answer?", She questioned. The look on my face must have looked rather confused since she spoke again.

"I guess not... Ms. Astair?", The teacher said and my head whipped to the side to see the delicate round featured brunette with the plain hazel eyes. The Brick wall had a sister?

Well it shouldn't surprise me I guess but some how it still did. That's when the bell chattered and I jumped from my seat without actually tripping and briskly walked from the room. I knew better than to run.

I headed to the cafeteria where everyone was pulling out their lunch. I seen James distracted by the three girls from the party. The first was a tall blond with stunning crystal blue eyes. The second was a stunning red read with pretty green eyes and long delicate features. The third seemed to be a little shyer than the others of the group with her dark black hair and warm green eyes as the other two giggled and fawned over James. I was thankful for the distraction as he wouldn't be bothering me with them drooling over him and stroking his ego. I seen that the rich kids sat with rich kids, the poor kids well they sat with other poor kids.

That's when I spotted Edward in a corner of his own with no one else at the table and I smiled and walked over shifting my bag on my shoulder. I sat down as he pulled an apple from his lunch sack. He bit into it watching me with interest and chewed slowly. Watching him was like watching something forbidden.

I forced my eyes from him as I began to take out my math book and his brows furrowed.

"Aren't you going to eat?", he asked and I must of looked rather confused and he was going to say something when it dawned on me he was talking about lunch.

"Oh, No I need to get my math started on, besides I usually go home to do that.", I said.

"Well then lets go", he said plopping the apple core in the garbage and stuffing his lunch into his bag.

"W-well", I said but he cut me off and next thing I know we out the cafeteria doors and headed to my house.

It was a nice walking with him. I noticed he shortened his long sweeping strides to match my, trying not to trip, paces. My heartbeat was rather fast as I unlocked the front door and he opened the door for me. I smiled appreciatively.

I proceeded to make a sandwich as he sat at the table and began to eat. I could feel those emerald eyes of his on me. I turned chancing a glance and sure enough I was right. I blushed as I turned and sat down.

"So Edward what brings you here", I said jokingly and added a soft chuckle of my own as his soft easygoing laugh surrounded me. It was warm and pleasant without a doubt. I took a bite of my sandwich and shyly admired the manner of perfection in his every move. I began to wonder what it was about me that would interest someone like him.

"So what do you think of it here in Chicago...", He asked as he then took a bite of his sandwich. I couldn't help the heat that rose to my cheeks as he held me in his gaze.

"Well...Its cooler here...and other than James...its very enjoyable", I said wondering if he would catch my ever so subtle way of mentioning his company was enjoyable. He smiled and nodded. I raised my brow at the contemplative and understanding look that he had on his face.

"Yeah James he's a piece of work.", he said with a nod as he continued.

"He walks around like his dad owns Chicago and I'm pretty sure he has a god complex", He said and I chuckled. But that's when I connected the dots but not about James, about Edward. He was like an angel, which would explain his almost utter perfection.

I just nodded in agreement to his statement and the one in my head. We finished eating quietly, it was a comfortable silence as I got up and put my dishes in the sink.

I then headed to the hall where I had deposited my school bag. Edward had followed after me.

"Do you play?", he asked and I turned to look at him. My brows scrunched together and the look on my face must have been humorous since he just smiled and it looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Play what?", I asked rather confused as I then followed his gaze to the baby grand Piano in our living room.

"Oh no, no no no.", I said laughing a bit. And he chuckled but I suspected it had less to do about my answer.

"I'm not just clumsy but uncoordinated too", I said but he wandered over to the beautiful instrument and ran his fingers over the smooth white ivory keys.

"May I?", he said and I nodded. He sat down quietly as he exhaled ever so slowly. Soon his fingers drifted over the keys like a butterfly's wings on a flower. The notes permeated the air and filled my head. The tune was beautiful. I let my bag drop to the floor and walked over. The melody filled my chest making it ache with the sweet warm emotion of the song. His brow was scrunched in concentration and his eyes were closed, lost for a moment in his own music. The notes made my heart patter as I took a seat next to him, watching his fingers effortlessly glide over the keys without thought, driven simply by emotion. His hands worked with a passion, a love for the music he was producing with each gentle stroke of the keys. It was heavenly, only an angel could play music like that. Something in the song spoke of something so pure it tainted the entire room with the joy of its notes. I swallowed hard as the end of the song came and I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding.

"T-That was..." I started but there were no words to describe what he'd just played. He smiled as I glanced at him but it was a sad smile.

"I would say beautiful but that's much too ugly of a word, it would be an insult to the song you just played", I said with a soft smile. Then he got up and mentioned getting back to school and I nodded.

We walked back slowly. My eyes were on the ground to be sure I didn't trip but I would occasionally glance up to see his face, silently wondering what was on his mind, wondering how such a beautiful song could make someone sad as it had Edward.

Suddenly I could feel Edwards hand grasp my arm and I gasped and looked up. To see that, if he hadn't stopped me I would of ran smack dab into James again.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend, bum?", James Demanded, a fire in his eyes and pure venom in his tone.

"Girlfriend!!?!", I squealed rather insulted since I would _never_ be his girlfriend, I would maybe if he was the last man on earth, well no, on second thought not even that.

I could see Edward's face grow violent and James' smile smugly. I watched Edward grow rigid and his fists ball up. I watched as a fury dawned over him I've never really seen in someone and it was hard to believe I was seeing it in him.

* * *

**_Well I hope you all like the chapter. Also as a note yes Edward will be a vampire...eventually. Other than that reviews help me write and that green button below, it's your friend._**


	4. Say Yes?

**AN: Well I have still not magically been given rights to twilight so its still owned by the delightful Stephenie Meyers**

Edward's hand pulled me back as he stepped in front of me as the two boys eyed each other up, I realized wright then that James was taller than Edward as the boys stood toe to toe. As much as I didn't want them to fight, for fear Edward would be hurt, I hoped Edward kicked the crap out of him. I could see anger building up in Edward as James smiled broadly, that's when it dawned on me, that's what James _wanted_ Edward to do, though I wasn't sure why. He wanted Edward to punch him for a reason that couldn't be good looking at the mischievous glint in his eyes. This made my own face become livid and my face heated in something far more than anger. However soon my own self control reined me in as I would have only make the situation worse if I hadn't.

Carefully, I placed my hand on Edwards warm tense arm, I felt it soften under my touch and his fist relax as his head whipped around to mine. My soft brown eyes connecting with his hard emerald green eyes slowly softening. I didn't trust my voice so I simply shook my head to discourage his chosen course of action. I really didn't want to see Edward get hurt and James to get his way, smug bastard. I also didn't want risk triggering James' black mail either. I sighed and stepped out from behind Edward slowly. My eyes were soft and apologetic as I stepped closer to James' side. I sighed as I tried to apologise with my eyes.

"I-I I _will _see you later, ok?",I said as James rolled his eyes and turned grabbing my hand possessively to rub Edwards nose in it but I ripped my hand from his stubby fingered hand but slowly turned to go with James. I glanced back sadly at Edward who was still in the same spot with both anger and pain washing over his features. I felt my heart sputter and seize at the looks on his angelic face. It had been such a wonderful afternoon and now I had gone and ruined it, I had hurt Edward, how would I make this up to him?

"You're lucky the little _bum _didn't hit me. He would of been kicked out of school so fast you would swear he'd never been there to begin with. As my mom would of never let something like that go over looked, being on the school board and all.", James said with a sneer. My head whipped around and I stopped and he stopped as well as if it was some kind of _hassle _as I looked at him incredulously. I could only stare at him like he'd grown not only a second head but a third. Finally though I was able to find my voice.

"Why would you _want _to get him thrown out!", I asked not understanding how he could be so cold and so hateful.

"Didn't you see the way he was ogling you?",he said and that is when I balled up my hands in fury.

"I'M NOT YOURS!", I hissed through clenched teeth as I hit his chest furiously but it didn't appear to do much good. I might as well be throwing feathers at him.

"we _are_ going out aren't we?",he said unfazed by my anger.

"Only because you black mailed me. It doesn't make me yours and it certainly doesn't make me even like you",I said as I stalked off across the street seething at this guy. My angry march was interrupted by tripping up the curb, go figure.

I finished my classes too angry to even focus. My mom questioned me when I got home but I was still quite furious so I went straight up to do my homework hoping to get my mind off of the brick wall that was James.

June 4th, 1917  
Chicago, IL

I was a bit upset that Edward hadn't joined me during lunch and it seemed he was avoiding me. I sighed sadly as James sat down next to me infecting my sanity as the three giggling stooges followed. It had been like this since Monday. He would babble insistently about whatever accomplishment, most of it as petty as finishing his homework. Then after his comment the three would giggle and stroke his ego then shoot daggers at me for not joining in. Pardon me if I don't follow trends. I excused myself and decided to go home for lunch. I could only handle so many days with the three giggling baboons and two days was enough for me.

As I turned the corner to my house I spotted an almost familiar outline sitting on the stone steps of my house. I blinked a few times to be sure I wasn't imagining things.

"Edward!",I said taking the inherent risk and jogged the remaining distance as my face lit up brightly.

"Where's your boyfriend...",he said more to test my response that anything as he got to his feet stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"He's not my boyfriend. I detest that man with every fiber of my being",I said plainly. his face was blank as it seemed he was processing my comment for truthfulness.

"you want to come in?",I asked quietly, silently hoping he would play for me again. He stood up looking like he was going to leave in that moment.

"I missed you at lunch",I admitted as heat rushed to my cheeks and my eyes focused on the ground only to glance up to catch the look on his face.

I felt his eyes move to me and I glanced away for a moment when I looked back at him, there was a soft uneven smile on his lips.

"What?",I asked curious about the look on his face.

"you missed me",He said quietly and glanced away.

"I didn't say that", I said softly as I fiddled with the strap of my bag.

"but that's what you meant",He said just as softly and I flushed look in his eyes and the crooked smile on his lips had me tripping over my words.

"S-So DO you want to-to come in...the house?",I asked pointing to the door trying to change the subject.

"sure",he said as his crooked grin was painted over his sweet lips still.

I'm sure we shouldn't have but we skipped school for the rest of the day as we went to the park. He was pushing me on the swing while we talked about everything and nothing. My heart swelled each time his hands touched my back with each soft push he gave me. His voice made my heart stutter. I knew what was happening I could feel it constricting my chest. I was falling for the bronze haired angel.

"So Why does James think you are his girlfriend?",He asked after a moment of silence. I glanced to see his face rather solemn.

"Because I'm going out with him tomorrow for dinner",I said sadly. I looked back at him again when I felt him stop pushing me. I hopped off the swing carefully and got up moving close to him. The slight pain and sadness on his face and in his eyes made my chest ache. I put my hand on his warm upper arm.

"He's black mailing me...",I said and I seen confusion replace the pain on his face as one of his brows lifted questioning me without words.

"M-My dad works for his dad and he threatened to get him fired if I declined. It would really hurt my dad if he lost his job and I couldn't do that to him", I said softly. At that moment I felt a warm palm cover my hand. I gasped softly as he took my hand in his, I couldn't help but feel the side of my lips pull up.

"why would you do that though?",he asked more confused it seemed.

I liked the feel of his warm hand against mine, it made my heart race and my head swim. It took a moment to clear my head to answer him.

"Because my dad was excited to move here and be able to send me to a private school as well as afford the house we have, it's not much but it's more than the apartment we had in Phoenix",I said unable to not tell him the truth. I squeezed his hand and smiled sadly. I was so happy to have his hand in mine but sad that I had to endure a new level of hell tomorrow night.

"If I asked you out I wouldn't black mail you to get the answer I wanted", He said and right then my heart melted as his green eyes remained locked on mine as if he was searching my mind, my soul. Only and angel could do that, I was certain.

"You wouldn't even have to ask to know the answer", I said biting my lip as blood rushed to my cheeks again.

"I wouldn't?", he said as his brows creased his forehead and I smiled, his look was so innocent and sweet.

"No cause You would know I'd say yes", I said as I couldn't help but smile shyly as the thought of Edward and I going to see a movie or something, together. His eyes glittered as his face relaxed and the crooked one sided smile, that made my heart pause, slipped across his features.

"so you mean if I were going to ask you to go with me to a concert tonight, I wouldn't have to ask cause you would say yes anyways?",he said with a look in his eyes I couldn't place. My heart seemed unable to find a steady rhythem and my pulse throbbed through me so fast that I thought for sure he could feel it.

"yes", I managed to squeak out.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! please let me know what you guys think. what parts do you guys like so far and all of that. Even just a simple 'good job'. It inspires me to write more. The green button is your friend!**


	5. Harmony

**AN: Well I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, I write for you guys. A Special thanks to ****TexasTwilight77 and Soccer11**** for their repeated Reviews! Well as Always I still don't own the Twilight Saga Stephanie Meyers does :D**

**Also a good song to listen to while reading this chapter: "Crush" By David Archuleta**

What am I going to wear? A concert, I would get to sit next to him, that thought made my lips turn up in a smile. I wonder if he will hold my hand like he had in the park. Even now its like my chest aches to be back under his warm gaze and stare into his beautiful emerald eyes. My heart pounded in my chest as I got a little light headed and looked through my closet for something appropriate. I had already told my mom that I would be spending time with a friend of course. I didn't tell her it was a guy, she'd freak and that was one bridge I wasn't ready to cross yet.

I spotted a plastic covered hanger in the back. I pulled it out and smiled as my eyes fell on the figure accenting cream colored dress with the soft folds of fabric that covered it. I really didn't like dresses much but I wanted to impress, him... Edward. Even his name made my chest warm as I sighed at the thought of him. I picked out some silver low heels hoping I won't kill myself before the end of the night. I swallowed hard as I looked at myself in the mirror, my soft glossy brown hair fell over my shoulders in soft relaxed waves. I applied a little eye make up on well, the little I knew how to apply and smiled as I applied a light lip gloss.

As I carefully made my way downstairs I suddenly doubted I'd make it out of the house alive as i seen my mom's eyes and as she opened her mouth to say something there was a knock at the door. My stomach clenched tightly as blood rushed to my cheeks as my mom answered the door. All I could think of though was her exploding with excitement at the sight of a boy on the doorstep, here to pick me up. However I seen her go rigid as she managed to contain her excitement. I eyed her cautiously waiting for her to self combust of something to that nature, which in my head would send Edward running for the hills. Instead she welcomed him in and I gasped as Edwards stood there in a black suit and a pale Green satin shirt that made his eyes look stunning I was speechless as he stood there with a look on his face I couldn't register at the moment. his hair was swept back except for a tuft of bronze rogue hair that stuck up and bowed over his forehead. I suddenly inhaled realizing I had forgotten to breathe. that's when I finally recognised that look on his face, awe.

" You look, beautiful", he said as his voice hitched abit as his eyes wandered over my attire.

"An you look dashing", I said returning the compliment as the blush on my cheeks spread. I doubted I looked that good but maybe he was just saying that for my mom's benefit. That or he was color blind and didn't see my red hot cheeks.

"So where are you guys going?",she asked hardly able to contain herself. I was about to respond but Edward beat me to it.

"To a Classical Music Concert, I will be sure to have her home by ten",he said as he offered me his hands and I took his hand a little taken off guard as he moved closer to me placing his hand at the small of my back which made me shiver.

"Do you need a coat?",he said noticing the shiver, his eyes flooded with concern in no time and I smiled but shook my head.

He helped me down the stairs and into the car by the curb. I slid in as he shut my door and headed to the drivers side. I glanced over to see my my almost frothing at the mouth at this turn of events. I was going to get mauled when I get home, her excitement would be too much to bear the second I walked through the front door. I glanced to look over at Edward as my eyes tried to commit this all to memory. as he sat down and shut the door, the smell of him rushed my way and I inhaled and sighed with a smile as he glanced over at me.

"You look amazing really",he said as he turned the car on and put it into gear.

I could feel my cheeks reheat almost instantly. I couldn't help but smile as my heart fluttered pleasantly.

"Thanks and You look handsome", I said and I could of swore I seen him blush a little. nothing would compare to this moment.

" So why did you come to talk to me at the party?",I asked curiously as he drove.

"You were the prettiest and most interesting girl there",he said as if that were the truth, yeah right and I can do ballet.

"and most likely the only one who could not dance, what luck",I said sarcastically and he just glanced at me with a one sided grin.

"What?", I asked as he looked back at the road.

"You can dance when you don't put so much thought into it.",he said softly but looking at him it felt like there was more to what he was thinking than he let on. I eyed him suspiciously, I would find out. As we arrived he parked and then hurried over to get my door. that's when I wondered why he didn't have his own driver. I mean he was hanging with all the ivy leagers, as my dad called them. perhaps he wanted to drive me himself. I thanked him as he offered me a hand out of the car and locked his arm with mine as we made our way into the theater. One of the staff greeted him by name. He must really come here a lot. I smiled at him as we took our seats in the middle of the front, they were in perfect view of the band. I sat next to him crossing my legs delicately. I glanced over at him smiling brightly, I'd never been to a live concert.

"This place is beautiful, its really amazing", I told him as I looked over the high ceiling with its high white pillars and sweepy red curtains.

"yeah its one of my new favorite places to be",he said and eyed him a little suspicious that what he said and what he really meant were two different things. that's when an odd look came over his face and my brows scrunched up.

"What?", I asked suddenly feeling like I was repeating myself but the look on his face I couldn't read it.

"I was just wondering what you are thinking...",he said softly. my brows relaxed and I looked away for a moment.

"Just the concert. I've never been to one before",I said but hoped he didn't see through my lie.

"You aren't a very good lier",he said with a chuckle and I blushed terribly.

"Well I really haven't been to a concert before", I said and he started to chuckle and I look at his with a curiosity washing over my face.

"that may be true but that's not what you were thinking about",he said but before I could continue to argue my point the band started to warm up as the lights dimmed and the stage lights lit up and the curtains slid back to show a rather impressive band and a beautiful grand piano. my breath caught in my throat. I had been thankful for the distraction since I didn't really want to tell him I'd been thinking about him. However I couldn't believe he would bring me to this kind of concert the tickets had to of been very expensive. I felt breathless as I looked over to him smiling brilliantly, his eyes almost glittered in the low light. I took his hand weaving my fingers with his and mouthed 'thank you'. He smiled wider, his perfect white teeth and my heart stopped right then and there. I didn't want to look away I just wanted to sit there in the beautiful music hall staring into his eyes. The band however started with the smooth luscious sound of the strings and I looked toward the stage as the hall filled with music that made me tear up. I was watching the gracefulness of the cello players when it started, The soft melody of the gentle caresses of the piano. my tears ran over as a lump formed in my throat. It was then that I felt a soft warm hand touch my face and a thumb brush the tear away and he looked at me concerned that I was upset and I smiled through the tears.

"I'm sorry...its just...so amazing",I said leaning over whispering into his ear so he could hear me over the intense waves of the music that ebbed and flowed like the ocean lapping at my soul.

He smiled understandingly as he put his arm around me and I leaned into him. it was then that everything felt right. in his arms I felt safe, I felt content. It just felt so right as he rubbed my back soothingly. His hand felt like he was soothing my heart and calming my soul. I felt like everything in the world was perfect for that moment as he held me. I remained there in his arms unmoving. all I could do was sigh content for once in a long time. The arm rest dug into my hip a little but I didn't care there was something about being in his arms that made this crazy world make more sence. It was as if fate had led me straight into his strong warm embrace. I didn't hear the music anymore as a symphony of a different proportion was playing in my chest as my head rested against his firm shoulder. his scent was strong and enveloped me just as his arms did. my hands rested on his chest as I let my eyes close and the moment swallow me whole. I felt people getting up around us and I felt his eyes move to me. it was then I realized the music had stopped, it was intermission. I glanced up.

"done crying?",he asked softly and i nodded. he went to move his arms from around me.

"please...I liked it",I said blushing something fierce but he obliged and put his arms around me again and I felt his face rest against the top of my head. I sighed content once more. the room pretty much emptied as the people gathered in the hall to talk and blab to one another. I could feel his eyes on me again. So I looked up and his eyes were shimmering in the light. his face was just so beautiful. I put my hand on his face softly.

"You're too good for me you know that?", He said in a low tone.

"Don't be absurd. If anything I don't _deserve_ such a great person as you", I said and his face lit up with that lop sided smile that made my breath catch in my throat and my heart pound in my chest.

"may I kiss you?",he asked as he stared into my eyes like he could see right into my soul.

I swallowed hard as my tongue flitted out to wet my lips at the thought of kissing his perfect lips. I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. his face closed the distance, my hand slid from his cheek to the side of his neck. As our lips touched it was like electricity coursing through me as a fire ignited in my chest spreading like wild through me. his hand was placed on my cheek as our lips molded against each other. heat rose to my cheeks as the world fell around me. there could of been a bomb going off and I wouldn't of noticed as my world evolved around this one man, no one else mattered. his lips, his hand, the kiss was something that killed something. It killed off the thought of anyone else other than him. then just like that it was over but even as out lips separated our eyes locked. I never thought I'd ever believe in such a thing as love at first sight but this man triggered feelings in my that I didn't know existed. I smiled softly, his warm breath on my face made me melt. I leaned up and kissed him this time as time its self stood still.

* * *

_Ok well how was the chapter? I hope you guys liked it. and as always that green little button is your friend! Please Review!_


	6. Sunny on a Cloudy Day

**AN: Nope I Don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does and YES I Wish I did!**

**Another special thanks to my reviewers! As a thanks Ill be send out sneak previews of the next chapter :D**

**Song to listen to while reading: "Two is better than one" By Boys Like Girls Feat. Taylor Swift**

The concert was beautiful, mostly because I spent it in his arms. The look on his face soothed the wounds that had opened in my chest from having to go with James previously. Everything felt so right, so perfect with him. I'd only known him for a short while but he made my heart flutter and his mere gaze took my breath away. I wonder how he felt? did he like me as much as I like him?

Instead of heading back to the car we walked slowly along the street, hand in hand. It was a beautiful night as I walked there beside him I felt at peace, as if something in my life finally had gone right. We didn't speak, we almost didn't need to. Our glances sufficed even as he put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against him.

Finally though we had to go back to the car. As he pulled up to my house and turned off the car he turned to me and smiled. Knowing what he was thinking, I shook my head for him not to kiss me and he looked at me curiously. I motioned my head so he would look up at the house where I knew my mom would be peering out the window. he laughed.

"what you didn't want them to know?", He asked.

"Oh that is not it, I'd rather not be tortured for the rest of the night for every tiny detail of the night...",I said with a smile and he just chuckled lightly

"I had a ton of fun",I said smiling brightly, my eyes glittered with joy. He then got out and opened the car door with me and helped me out. he led me up the steps and with that he took my hand, bringing it to his lips he let his warm lips press to the soft sensitive flesh on the back of my hand which made my heard pound in my chest, he flashed that one sided grin that almost made my knees give out.

"Night", He said as his breath fell warmly on my hand and gave me a wink as he turned and headed back to his car but not before giving a glace back as I watched him stride to his car, he was so graceful. I don't know how I would ever do with out him.

As I walked in the house I was mauled with questions anyways. Most of them were easy like "Who is he?", "Was he nice?", "what concert did you see" and such. I was about ready to just give up and go upstairs as the question became less about him and more about me, when the phone rang. I sighed and picked it up, great it was James. I agreed to his statements about time & place. Once he was done talking I hung up. I had forgotten all about him, since my night was too good to be true, well it _was_. He had called to remind me about our 'date' and where we were going. Of course my mom questioned that too and of course she was over joyed but my excitement level was rather non existent. So I just told her what she wanted to know hoping the torture would end soon.

*******

June 5th, 1917  
Chicago, IL

As morning came I didn't even want to get out of bed. I didn't want to even look at James, let alone be near him. Just then there was a knock on the front door and I raised my head curiously and slipped to my door. My eyes nearly popped out as I heard Edwards voice drift up the stairs. My heart was pounding as I grabbed a black knee length skirt, a pink top then some black and pink dress shoes. I ran a brush quickly through my hair as I heard my mom and Edward bustle around downstairs. I prayed my mom would keep her...mom-ness to a minimum. I threw my hair up into a pony tail, a few chunks of my hair fell into my face on their own accord. I grabbed my bag and stifling a yawn as I hurried down stairs, without incident. I felt my face warm as my eyes locked with Edward's. Mom had obviously forced him into eating something as she had served him up some eggs and toast and mine sat thoroughly scrambled on a plate, on the table. I ate as fast as I could with out making myself look sloppy. Me and Edward shared warm glances over the table before I mentioned heading off for school. I gave my mom a peck on the cheek and headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry that my mom made you eat you probably already ate but she just doesn't know when to stop...", I said apologizingly as I glanced over at him. It seemed we were walking pretty slow I guess neither of us were wanting to get to school too fast.

"No, She was great I actually skipped breakfast so I could get here before you left",he said with thatlop sided smile that just made it so hard to breath. It was like my mind screeched to a halt and I ceased existing for just one moment.

"Oh. Well it was a great surprise", I said as I moved close and bumped him with my shoulder. He laughed a little as I stumbled a bit after bumping him and he grabbed my hand smiling brilliantly. Despite the over cast clouds it didn't make a difference to me the sun was right next to me after all. I chewed at my lip a little as we just walked hand in hand. The silence was comfortable and pleasant like the quiet of a summer field.

"Just imagine school will be over in just a week...then we will have lots more time to spend together...",I said softly and as the words left my lips I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Edward stopped and smiled beautifully at me as his hand reached up and brushed over my cheek.

"I love it, how you blush",he said gently as I stared into his eyes feeling rather hypnotized.

"I- I uh...", But I lost my concentration as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. My hand rested on his chest as he freed my other hand and rested his hands on my hips. I gave an involuntary squeak and he pulled back chuckling.

"that's not funny",I said faking a whine even though, since he thought it was funny it made me want to laugh. he apologised but still smiled as he leaned in pressing his lips softly to mine. my other hand rested on the side of his neck. I sighed as my body relaxed in his arms. As we parted our lips, my thumb stroked his jaw line as I absent mindedly wondered how I had gotten so lucky.

As we walked through the door of the school I had to regrettably let go of him hand and I seen the sadness on his face and I just sighed. Of course James was right there and eyed Edward, having not seen our hands together, but definitely seeing us walk in together. I could feel the heat in their stare down. It was like standing near the laser cross fire of a battle of good versus bad. I just turned to my locker and began sorting out my books trying my best to ignore James. Finally I couldn't take it anymore as he spoke about Edward.

"Why were with the_ bum_?",He asked with aggravated vocals.

"First of all...the '_bum_' has a name, It's Edward..and you don't _own _me...I'm going to go out with you...tonight, only because _YOU _are black mailing me...that's it. You should just go have sex with your three giggling stooges and leave me alone!!", I said having had more than enough of his crap.

James stalked off obviously with nothing to say, it was certainly an improvement. I smiled a bit to myself as I headed off to class.

I didn't even go to the lunch room I just headed for home. As I headed around the corner I didn't see him waiting by the steps, my face fell and my heart sunk in my chest. Suddenly a pair of arms clamped around me and then I was being spun around. I screeched and there was a warm familiar laugh. I looked back only to see Edward and I giggled and smiled brightly.

"You scared me to death!",I said after he had set me down. My breathing was a bit irregular. Instead of lunch he played for me, a song he had written and it was beautiful. The notes swarmed me like the rays of a spring sun as it warmed my skin and made my heart feel lighter than it ever had. As the notes drifted away I smiled and snuggled up next to him and sighed contently as I felt his arms wrap around me. despite the peace I felt my mind wandered to the date tonight. I had to endure a date with James. My brows crunched in the middle of my forehead. I silently wished that I could just spend another night with Edward instead. A night in his arms just enjoying the simple silence we enjoyed together. I sighed and Edward placed a finger on my brow trying to physically remove my contemplation by smoothing out my brows. This made me smile a little but I still worried about tonight with James, the way he looked at me just gave me a bad feeling about it all.

"whats wrong?",he asked, some how noticing something was bothering me.

"The 'date' with James", I felt him flinch at the word date and I looked away.

"Its ok. How about Saturday we do something to make up for it", he said and it made me smile. I turned to face him in his arms and leaned up and brushed my lips over his glad to have someone so sweet and understanding in my life.

After returning to school the classes passed way too quickly. I enjoyed how Edward walked me home but all too soon we had to part. I picked out a plain olive colored dress to attend in. I didn't bother with make up. I let my mom get it hoping she chased him off but, no such luck. he brought flowers, I hope my mom throws them away. I groaned as I came down hoping to get this over and done with, quickly...

* * *

_Sorry its so...fluffy. I needed this chapter to lay down some foundations for the next chapter. :D and as always the** beige **button with **green **lettering is your friend lol. also as side note my sister and I are going to be fixing up the other chapters and make it easier to read and adding some more descriptions maybe. My sister is better at the spelling and grammer thing anyways. :D _


	7. Call the Doctor

**AN: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does. 400 hits! wow...just wow. I'm shocked I must say.**

**Song to Listen to: "Blue and Yellow" By The Used**

James proceeded to escort me to the car he had waiting. He stopped at the rear door as the driver got the door for me. I helped myself in, trying not to hurt myself. I knew if Edward were here he would of helped me in. James got in and told the driver to go. The look on the drivers face made me smile, apparently I'm not the only one James pisses off. As we arrived at the resteraunt, the driver got the door once again and he helped me out. I thanked him with a smile. James frowned.

"don't thank him, I'm the one who pays him", He said as if I'd insulted him.

"it's called manners and besides he has more manners in one pinky than you have in your whole body",I said to him with furrowed brows as I shot a glare in his direction, surprisingly he didn't comment though.

He actually got the door for me as we got into the over priced high society restaurant, maybe I gave him a wake up call. However the waiter got my chair when we were seated. I don't know why I expected him to be even remotely courteous. Edward spoiled me I guess, getting every door for me, helping me in and out of the car. I really couldn't wait until this is over and done with. The waiter soon brought our menus, however it was all in french. I sighed and ordered what sounded the closest to something normal. I sipped at my water when James looked up at me.

"You know I don't get it...how can you even like that bu-...erm, Edward. I can provide anything you could ever want or dream of. Edward Senior his dad is a factory worker on the other side of town, and his mom has to work at the bakery so they can afford the tuition at Juliette Lowe. Their car is over 2 years old and Edward's dad had to borrow money from mine to afford it! What is funny is that Edward, he works at a theater my dad owns, I bet he cant even afford the tickets to attend a concert held there",he said. I gritted my teeth just to keep my self from saying something I'd regret. It did answer a few questions I had, like the help at the theater knowing Edward by name, and a few other things, none of which were of any importance to me.

"Money isn't every thing.", I said shortly trying not to explode at him for his bad attitude.

"Well it certainly helps", He said quietly.

My mind wandered to Edward and I smiled. James had taken my smile as an invatation to brag as he began to talk but I wasn't listening right from the first word. He was just going on about things I've heard him talk about a dozen times; Captain of the football team. uh huh. His Tennis trophy. Uh huh. his new car, his parent bought him. uh huh. I could see his frustration in the fact that I didn't care. I wondered how this would be if it was Edward instead. Finally I seen the waiter coming with our food, I can't believe I made it to the half way point already.

As our food was served I began to delicately eat my food. In the next moment, much to my shock, I felt one sausage shaped hand on my knee under the table. I tried my best to ignore him but his greasy hand slid up my thigh when I didn't say anything. Really, why couldn't he keep his hands to himself? I just wanted this to go off without a hitch then I can crawl into Edwards arms and never come out, never leave his from the soft gaze of his emerald eyes. I swallowed hard as my eyes nearly burst into flames as I stared at him hatefully. "Please remove your hand from my leg", I said between clenched teeth unable to manage even a polite tone but a flat one none the less, especially with his current, offensive behavior.

Hadn't he gotten the idea that I didn't like him and now he was thinking he could feel me up! That incredulous selfish bastard. he let his hand sit on my thigh as if he bought that for dinner instead.

"Don't you know how to treat a Lady?",Came the soft velvety voice I had missed. I thought for a moment I was hearing things as my head whipped around. I seen Edward striding up, his long sweeping strides full of business. I smiled at the sight of him in the grey tee shirt that clung to his lean torso and black slacks as the waiter pulled him to a stop, forcing a borrowed dinner jacket into his hands as the resteraunt had strict regulations on dress code. he shrugged it on without a moment to pause.

James jumped up growling.

"get that filth out of here", James demanded at the waiter. Edward looked at me and in that moment I felt my guts churn and my courage come to me, simply by the look in Edwards eyes and remembering that pained look in his eyes the day I'd gone with James instead of Edward, it felt like eternity ago and yet I felt my anger boil up inside of me.

"You know what James...You are an unbelievably selfish, crude man...",I said moving closer with my finger pointed right at him. Everyone near by were staring and likely listening in the hear what the fuss was about.

"You know you are attracted to me...",James said with a sneer as he looked at Edward. Then in a blink, he had his hand on the back of my head, tangled in my hair gripping it by its roots and forced his slimy lips onto mine. I struggled against him and when he let go he had a smile on his face. I couldn't stop my self as I reeled back and punched him in the face. I heard a few cracks as my fist connected with his face. I knew at that minute I'd broken his nose and my hand. It certianly felt like I'd punched a brick wall though, but it felt good to have caused HIM some pain even if some of my own came with it. I looked at Edward who was staring at me in shock. James stepped back a step holding his face as blood seeped through his hand. he grabbed a cloth napkin, shaking it out and held it to his nose. His eyes were fiery at the very least.

"You ungrateful slut", He said as he grabbed my arm and I screamed at him to let go of me, I was about to hit him again. That's when I looked at Edward whose face had turned livid. He ran at James and tackled him to the ground. James' hand yanked me forward before letting the forward motion and my natural inabillity to keep upright I fell to the ground and hit my head on James' chair, where he had been sitting, my palms were red from trying to catch myself but thankfully otherwise unharmed. I sat on the floor for a moment rubbing my head where it had hit the chair. When I felt the moisture I pulled my hand back and sighed as I looked at the blood covering my hand. I heard a hiss and I looked around curiously, it must of come from the guys as Edward sat on James and punched him. I got up a little woozy, the smell of the blood made my head spin, taking the room with it and my stomach clench tieing its self into a neat little knot then began to prepare to expel its contents. I managed to get to my feet and was able to grab Edward's arm before he could hit him again, at first the momentum nearly pulled me over but when Edward looked over at me, his eyes softened and abandoned his clear, full out, beating of James. He got to his feet as his brows creased and touched my elbows gently as worry painted his face.

"you're bleeding",he said ever so softly as he grabbed a cloth napkin and dabbed my head injury gently I hissed softly as the cloth touched the fresh wound.

"I-I'm ok I just fell... head wounds bleed a lot",I said indicating the chair I'd clashed with trying to keep him from worrying but it was written all over his face. Just then James sucker punched Edward in the jaw and Edward's head whipped to the side with the force, the muscles in his neck clenching tight as he pulled a sharp breath in through his teeth. I could see it in Edward's eyes, he wanted to kill him, they burned with an unimaginable rage as his jaw tightened. His teeth were grinding together in the effort to not go after James with every bit of anger that I could see swarming in his eyes before they clenched shut with effort. But I grabbed his arms then put my left hand on his cheek to force him to look at me.

"lets just go...",I said to Edward, he slowly nodded as if it took every ounce of will power to do it.

"what about the date...",James said as we turned to go. I looked at James. James' face looked like he'd been in a car crash rather than a fist fight. I scoffed at even the IDEA of this...this... facade with social pretenses to hide under, to continue.

"as you can see it's over...I don't want to see you, hear you or smell you. ",I said to him the thought of smellelling, registered scent of the blood again as it once more made my stomach churn as I felt the blood drain from my face. I put my arms around Edward for better balence and the warmth of his solid body as I fought the nausea tooth and nail. Edward reassuringly put one arm around me, holding me to his side as he dabbed the blood from my forehead. We paused at the door for Edward to return the coat as the waiter stared at him in shock and fear. We walked to the parking lot, the cool spring air helped considerably. When I spotted James' driver and I paused, I broke away from Edward for just a moment.

"Don't take his crap you're too nice for that. There are other jobs out there, better ones",I said, he thanked me and with that the driver got in and drove off. I laughed a little as I thought of James' reaction to see he had no ride home. I went back to Edward's arms and smiled.

"what did you say to him?",Edward asked and I smiled.

"that's for me to know and you to figure out", I said with a soft laugh, he gave a gentle chuckle as we walked to his '2 year old car'. He helped me in then he got in. I was careful to not get blood in the car.

"hmmm...I bet you said get a new job that guy is a real Piece of work?",he said and I was a little shocked at how close he was and apparently my shock registered easily on my face as he just smiled. The smiled fadded after a moment as he looked at me holding the napkin to my head yet.

"we should probably take you to a doctor", He said softly, I just sighed and nodded.

Despite spending a while in the emergency room, I spent it with Edward and that's all that mattered to me. I ended up with 6 stitches and a splint on my hand.

My mom was a bit upset when Edward brought me into the house but when I told her about James, she hugged Edward thanking him. My dad even shook his hand and thanked him for defending my honor. When he told Charlie I punched James so hard I fractured my hand Charlie laughed and hugged me, glad I'd stood up for myself. The light hearted mood seemed to bubble over even afterwards right up until I was in bed.

* * *

_Ok well hope you all enjoyed this one. James got what he deserved finally. The next chapter is going to be mostly fluff but I'm sure you will all like it. The Review button is your friend!_


	8. Down Time

**AN: Nope I Don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does and YES I really Wish I did!**

**HERE is an uber-tastic new chapter, fresh off the presses so to speak. this section was toally skipped before. New as of 7/10/2010**

**I did say changes were coming, I wasnt lying.**

I worried, as I laid in my bed, what was coming as a result of the nights events and for a moment I just hoped that maybe James would figure he deserved it and call it even. However James was like a mountian cat once he set his eyes on his prey he didn't stop. I eventually fell in an uneasy asleep, my dreams were now filled with Edward, as if that could surprize me, he was everything good but James was there too, making his representation of evil. I didnt sleep well that night.

_June 6th, 1917  
__Chicago, IL_

As the sun rose I struggled from bed and groaned as it was much too early to get up but too late to return to the restless sleep I'd been having.

I ran a hand through my tangled hair and sighed as I sat up, then proceeded to drag myself from bed. For a moment I felt like all last night had been a dream, a bad dream, Edward having to showing up out of no where to defend me. My hand found it's way to my forhead where the stitches were and I hissed in pain when I touched them. Then my eyes found thier way to the splint on my arm and smiled. Edward certianly cared enough to check up on me and that made my insides warm and a light blush roam over my cheeks, but how had he known where I was? I sighed contently and no matter what the day held it would be good no matter what, simply because Edward was in it.

I slipped from bed and with a smile on my face grabbed some clean clothes and headed off to take a shower, my head swam with thoughts of Edward even as I dressed I couldn't bare to wipe the smile from my lips. I took my time brushing my long plain brown hair out as I helped it dry. I sighed as I listened to my mom wake up and head downstairs to have her cup of coffee before she began making something for breakfast. I brushed my hair absent mindedly as I heard my dad's heavy barefoot footsteps carry him off to the shower. I sighed quietly wondering how long this pattern had been going on without me knowing it? how long would it continue, the...occurance last night would surely have conciquences. James after all was a selfish person and wouldnt let this, in his mind...attrocity, go unpunished.

I listened quietly as my dad's now covered feet made thier way along the wood floor in the hall to the bedroom then down the the kitchen. I continued to brush my hair even though it was mostly dry this is what I hated about showering in the morning, it took my hair forever to dry. I listened as 20 minutes later the front door closed and my dad drove away. I decided I might wonder downstairs for breakfast since I was already dressed and everything. I got up grabbing my school bag so I wouldnt have to come back up for it. I walked slowly down the stairs a touch early and as I hit the last step there was a knock at the door, I took the extra eight steps to get it so my mom wouldnt have to.

I opened the door only to find a beautiful face on the other side.

"hey",I said with a soft slight smile. his brows furrowed as he glanced at my bag.

"Im not late am I?",he said a little confused and I chuckled a bit as a small worry line crossed his brow.

"No, on the contrary, I'm early", I said letting him in as I tossed my bag to by the door so I wouldnt forget it.

He smiled briefly as he slipped in and I followed his quiet steps but mine werent so quiet as I tripped over the small raise that seperated the tiles in the kitchen and the hardwood floor in the hall. I some how fell into him, his arm wrapping around me to catch me from hitting the floor, I flushed red from embarrisment. I couldnt help it when the smiled didn't fade as he righted me back onto my feet. It must be like night and day looking at us. He was first and foremost able to walk without accidentally hurting himself, or in this case ALMOST hurting himself. His Eyes a beautiful, stunning, emerald in color and mine were nothing but a plain bland brown color. His hair was a beautiful chocolatey brown and even in low light it shimmered with bronze highlights, mine was simply a flat cocoa color. His cheek bones high and well place with a sharp strong jaw, creamy softly tanned complexion and don't get me started on the rest of him. I could only smile softly, we truely were oppisites as I had a almost powder white transparent complexion and rather plain features, nothing special.

Edward and I managed to make it to the table unharmed as my mom smiled brightly to see me up so early but didn't say anything. We ate quietly sharing brief smiles and glances as we ate. Afterwards we headed out the door as I paused to kiss my mom good bye for the day. I headed out the door and the door shut behind me. My hand slipped into his and our fingers wove together like a puzzle accepting its last piece to be a perfect picture.

We walked slowly and quietly as the sun peeked out from behind the trees to make its daily assent to the other horizion and like the sun I gravitated to edward the same as it headed tfor that western horizion. I smiled at him as I let my shoulder brush his, his head turned toward my and my brows furrowed.

"whats wrong?",I said seeing the serious look on his face, a look of contemplation.

"just thinking is all",he said as he gave me a half smile that made my mind halt. It took all I had to remember to put one foot infront of the other, to inhale then exhale. Something in his eyes made me worry. However that was forgotten as the school came into sight I gaped.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my bag", I said with a sigh but he just smiled and shurgged something from his shoulder and handed me my bag. I scowled at him for carrying it.

"I can carry my own stuff",I said to him seriously.

"but apparently you can't remember it",he said with a smile and I shook my head at him since I was at a loss for a come back. I sighed as we crossed the street, heading up the school walk to the double doors but Mr. Pines, the princeaple, was at the door and stopped us.

"What's the matter sir?",Edward asked politely but I knew the second his eyes left Edward, sweat on his brow, he looked over and just inside the double door entrance was Mrs Astair. Thier eyes met and I held back words that wouldn't be plesant. Edward's hand tightend around mine and I looked up at him and he looked like he would explode. so I put aside my own impulsions to tug at his hand gently then put my free hand around our joined hands to hopefully comfort him.

"I'm afraid you two are expelled for behavior unbecoming of Juliet Lowe students", he said stiffly as he snuck another look at Mrs. Astair."what about graduation?",Edward asked hiding his displeasure, but I could hear it trimming his voice as he spoke.

"not an option, you are banned from school grounds.", Mr Pines said and I watched Edwards jaw tighten, I knew he was cussing James out in his head, cussing enough to make a sailor blush.

"well then perhaps due to our exceptional grades",he said pausing for a moment, likely gathering what was left of his self control. Besides my grades weren't exceptional, average maybe, not exceptional.

"we could be allowed to take our final exams under the supervision of yourself or a trusted teacher", he suggested in the same short clipped tone that Mr Pine hadn't noticed. Edward after all seemed to have control for the moment.

Mr. Pine thought for a moment and even looked to Mrs. Astair who shook her head then agreed that this would be ok and allowed us two days to study. At the end of which we were to promptly arrive to take the test, 8am sharp, not a minute late and also be present to return our books. I nodded and threw a smile on my lips thanking him for his kindness.

We began to walk back to my house, I knew what was coming next and sure enough my dad sat in his chair in the livingroom in his suit.

I let go of Edward as I felt the guilt fill me up and threaten to swallow me. I felt Edwards fingers slowly release mine as if they didnt wish to.

"Dad, Im so sorry", I said as I let my bag drop and I went over and hugged him unable to keep the tears out of my voice and in my eyes but they spilled over anyways.

"Oh Bells, its not your fault that Mr. Astair is upset over his son's disappearance, the police refuse to do anything until its been 48 hours and he is unjustly blaming you and Edward for it.",he said in a tired, soft voice.

The next weeks were hard but we had each other. I managed to pass my exams, in math I barely managed a C. Edward obviously passed with flying colors, he is brilliant after all.

Edward and I sat at the piano, my head on his shoulder. My mom and dad both were at work, my mom was working as a secretary and my dad had picked up a job at the police department answering the phones and was planning to take the test to become a police officer. I sighed and smiled, despite it all, everything worked out. I sat there as Edward wrapped his arm around me and sighed contently.

"Edward...how did you know what restaurant we were at?",I asked curiously as I looked up as him.

"I came here, to try and catch you before you left but you guys had already left, your mom told me", He said and I smiled glad, for once, that my mom had badgered me for the information. I watched as Edward pulled his arm away letting his fingers flutter over the keys, the melody rang out in the air like a triumphant battle cry of victory. The note stroked my soul and I couldnt help but smile and wrap my arms around the one person I couldnt see myself living without. Perhaps it was just the connection we had created in fighting a common enemy, maybe it was my crazy teen obsessions speaking but either way there was no way I'd willingly leave Edward, unless he asked me to. However just like always time had a way of passing without my permission.

* * *

_Sorry its so...fluffy. I needed this chapter to really describe the effects that James left in his path, I hope it was ok. :D and as always the** beige **button with **green **lettering is your friend lol. _


	9. Summer All The Time

**AN: I DID it I Did it... ok no I didn't...I don't own Twilight lol Stephanie Meyers does :D**

**Songs to listen to: **

**"Running" By David Archuleta**

**"Walk Through Hell" By Say Anything**

**"Thunder" By Boys Like Girls**

**"Come On Get Higher" By Matt Nathanson**

**And so I was thinking about it and then was asked if this day would come and well...it has! Here is a EPOV**

_August 17th, 1917  
Chicago IL_

_Edward's POV_

Summer, a time of sun and laughter. My summer however came all year round, rain or shine as long as she was by my side and whenever she laughed. I was glad she was finally mine. Apparently we have been shunned from all the fancy parties and the likes but I doubt she cared much. We both snuggled close on a blanket in the park. Every day with her was better than one second alone. This has truly been the best 3 months of my life and I had a feeling this would only get better. I heard that James had disappeared that night and hasn't been seen since. Of course some friends of James' had been at the restaurant and seen the little episode, that's how it got to the school board about 'poor behaviour'. They had said our attitudes would negatively represent Juliette Low. Right... it had nothing to do with James' mother being on the school board.

"Oh, I have to go see the doctor tomorrow to have him check my hand...I fell this morning and my dad insists I see the doctor to make sure I didn't affect the old break",She said in that soft voice of hers that made my breath hitch in my throat.

"Well I can take you if you like",I said to her as I ran my hand softly along the line of her jaw with a soft one sided smile plastered on my lips. I just can't get over how much I love her, how much my chest aches to simply make her smile. Leaving her would be like trying to pull molecules apart at a sub atomic level, nearly impossible. I sighed as I felt the sun warm my skin. Bella had her face pressed to my chest and her arms around me as I had one arm holding her close, running softly up an down her arm. It was days like these I loved the most. Summer was coming to a close and we had both decided that college could wait for the moment. I was going to get a job at the factory where my dad worked so Bella and I could get our own place, preparing for the future as I have no intention of ever leaving her side...ever.

I sighed rather content as I looked down at the beauty that laid on my chest. I brushed a soft section of her hair from her face.

"You are so beautiful",I said softly admiring how the sun would make her face glow, her hair was a glossy, its color was warm like hot chocolate on a cold day. I felt the left side of my mouth pull up into a lop sided smile meant only for her as she raised her head an smiled softly as a soft blush crossed her cheeks, I laughed, I loved how she would blush all the time.

"well YOU are handsome", She said gently as her hand touched my smooth cheek that bought goosebumps to my arms even though it wasnt cold out, thats just the effect she had on me. She had no idea what she did to me, I had always been good at knowing otehr people but every thing she did always surprized me like her being here with me now, she was certianly one of a kind.

"Man you are a bad liar",I said with a stifled laugh.

_August 18th, 1917  
Chicago, IL_

Yesterday was wonderful as every day was that I spent with Bella. I walked in front of the car with an umbrella up as I got the car door for her and helped her out. She was a little clumsy but that was just one more of her flaws that I couldn't help but love. I held the umbrella over her as I walked her into the doctor's office.

"Hello Mr Masen, Ms Swan...the doctor will be with you shortly", The nurse said as we walked in. I shook the umbrella out and closed it as we both took a seat. Of course they knew us by name here since, well with Bella it was sometimes unavoidable. Soon the nurse returned and showed us to a room. We waited for Henry Duncan, Bella's doctor to see her. He'd been her doctor when she was little and had moved from Pheonix some time ago so when they had moved up here it was only natural that he would resume taking care of her. The door opened and a young doctor walked in and we both looked at him takne by surprise, since he wasn't who we were expecting.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dunkin has retired and I will be taking over here.", he said, I just nodded and offered my hand to shake.

"I'm Edward Masen and this is my girlfriend", I said and watched her cheeks flush which, like a chain reaction made a smile flood over my face.

"Ah, yes Ms. Isabella Swan", He said looking at his chart. Bella and I corrected him, that it was just 'bella', at the same time. we looked at one another and laughed lightly.

"Well, alright. Bella I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen.",He said with a smile. I watched the doctor examine her hand. Dr. Cullen was exceptionally nice. He seemed rather young to be a doctor with his short blond hair, perhaps that made him seem younger that or his soft pale skin that seems almost ageless but what stood out most were his bright gold eyes. He gave Bella the all clear and we both smiled as we headed back out into the rain.

I pulled up to her house but instead of hurrying around to get her door I sighed and turned to her.

"How would you like to go to my house...",I said since both my parents were at work and well, she had never seen my house. I wasn't rich, I was sure she knew that but she didn't seem like the type to be after money anyways other wise she would of been with James. No one really missed him anyways, well maybe his parents and his sister always gave us dirty looks as if we were responsible. She smiled so brightly I felt as if my heart had sputtered and stopped. I leaned over and pressed my hand softly to her cheek. I paused for a moment taking in the way she smelled of vanilla and cherry blossoms. I gave her a one sided smile as I pressed my lips gently to her soft sensuous lips that made me ache right to my bones. With that ache also came a warmth as if the sun had come out and was warming my skin, ever so pleasantly again. that's time all the timewhy she was my summer. I gently ran my tongue along her lower lip as we deepened the kiss for the first time our mouths connected in a way that left me forgetting to breathe, forgetting to think, forgetting to blink. Our tongues gently wrestled between our mouths. I heard her moan softly as her small hand ran up into my hair at the back of my head. Soon I had to pull away, I had forgotten to breath and the ache in my lungs reminded me again that it was essential. We remained close as we both gasped for breath.

Finally we parted and she indeed agreed rather excitedly to go to my house. So I obliged, though I was feeling rather nervous, I was afraid my house wouldn't be good enough for her. I pulled up in the front of the blue house with simple black shingles, it was the perfect color blue too. The trim was done in white. I watched her carefuly as she looked around as I got the door for her and helped her out. I heard her 'aww' which made me smile as I escorted her up the porch stairs. I unlocked the front door and let her in. The house wasn't big but it was well arranged thanks to my mom, Elizabeth. I then showed her up the stairs and at the end of the hall was my room. It was the largest room. I had a full sized bed with a royal blue and black comforter on it with white pillows. I watched as she walked over and sat in my big bay window that looked out into the small park across the street. I felt as if this was just a dream as I watched her quietly, seeming to contemplate something of her own but I couldnt tell what was on her mind. She turned and got up examining my small collection of classical records. She pulled out a Debussy record and smiled so bight I thought I heard my heart stutter.

"Careful that particular one is my favorite",I said as I walked over and held my hand out for it and she laid it in my hand and smiled at me again that made me try to remember for a moment what I was doing. I set the record on my dresser, she then leaned into my arms and I smiled that half of smile that only she could bring to my lips full force then put my hands around her waist.

"I love you you know that?", She said as her face began to flush with color. I could only smile as my heart pounded in my chest, skipping every other beat. I almost couldn't believe my ears.

"I, I bet I love you more...",I said as I gave her a lop sided grin. She leaned up on her tip toes and placed her sweet lips over mine. Her hands slid up my chest as our kiss grew deeper, I leaned down so she wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes. I felt her tug on my shirt and the next thing I know she tripped and fell backwards pulling me with her. We landed on the bed with laughter. I propped myself up on my elbow over her as we kissed hotly. My skin buzzed with the electric current that seemed to course through us. I reached up running my hand down her neck, her shoulder and along her side as I kissed along her jaw. She sighed softly as I place soft kisses over the side of her throat.

I felt the moment cool as I leaned back up to reconnect our lips. I pulled up a little as my face hovered close to hers. She filled my senses, I could smell her scent, I could hear her fast breaths, her eyes were captivating and her skin was like touching the softest fabric in the world. I ran my hand over her cheek as we remained there, our bodies were pressed close, our eyes locked together as if, if we moved we she would vanish.

"I should cook for you", I finally said with a smile, breaking the silence as I heard her stomach growl.

That's how things went between us, it was warm, passionate and easy. whoever said love was hard didn't know Bella or maybe we had something more than love? Something so perfect and earth shattering that it virtually put love to shame.

* * *

_Well thats chapter 8...chapter 9 might have a bit more excitement but be prepared it not all happy after ever as it has been up until now...remeber to review because you never know when Ill reward you guys with previews!_


	10. Gifted

**AN: WOW...I never knew there would be so much interest in my little story. 500 hits! Well I might be making another story that picks up where James bit Bella and they let her be changed so we will see. I am doing so well with this story I might put it off until I finish this one. feel free to send me a PM with your perspective on it... anyways as always remember to Review that's what keeps chapters coming so fast! 9 chapters in one week, that's an amazing feat for me. so please review.**

**I of course don't own twilight but Im sure having fun with playing with the characters!**

_Bella's Point of View_

Time passed quickly. He purposed to me at the end of September at a beautiful piano concert as I sat there and cried. We were married just a month later with a small ceremony. It was as if my life was complete. We never did sleep together, our love was something so clean and pure that there was no reason to yet, until we want kids of course. I always found myself staring at my hand or his still not totally believing I was married to the man of my dreams. I would say our life was perfect but that would be too ugly of a word to describe the beautiful thing that existed between Edward and I.

_December 24th, 1917  
Chicago, IL_

"I wish you wouldn't of",I said as I looked at the small present he held out in front of me as I laid against his chest on the couch.

"Can I wait until Christmas day?",I asked and he laughed and shook his head. I sighed rather resigned, he was always so stubborn. Then again it was just one of his many quirks that I loved about him. I took the present from his hand, rolling my eyes, which made us both laugh a little.

"Fine, but then you have to open one of mine...", I said motioning to the presents under the christmas tree that was set up in our tiny living room of our small apartment. We had gotten the apartment just afew weeks ago when Edward managed to get a job with my dad at the police department. Instead of splurging for something excessively fancy we just got a small apartment. I picked up a job at a grocery store just to have something to keep me preoccupied while Edward was away working and it helped too since it brought in extra money as well.

I carefully pulled the colorful wrapping paper from the oblong box and I swallowed hard as I looked at the velvet covered box. I looked at him and shook my head. I should of known he would buy me something expensive. I cracked the box open and what I seen took my breath away. it was a delicate chain with a simple small silver cross and a small diamond in the center. I picked it up and on the back it was inscribed in small letters, "with love". I turned in his arms with the necklace clutched in my hand and threw my arms around his neck and sobbed softly into the warmth of his neck.

"I-It's so beautiful",I stammered. He hugged me back and smiled as I attempted to slow my tears. Finaly I was able to stem the flow of tears enough to try and put it on. However my hands were shaking too much to get the clip to fasten. I felt Edward's warm hands brush mine away and against the back of my neck as he fastened it. I looked down at it as it hung right at the bottom of my throat. I ran my fingers over the smooth metal of the cross and smiled at him again trying _not_ to cry again but a few tears escaped with out permission. Edward's hands were warm on my cheeks as he used his thumbs to brush the tears away and kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you", He said gently as he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I love you more", I said as I buried my face in the crook of his neck inhaling the sweet smell of him that made my heart warm.

After a few moments I pulled away and went to the tree and pulled out a small box. I had known he would buy me something expensive so I bought something equally expensive. I handed it to him and he looked at me suspicious.

"You didn't...did you?",he said as he pulled the paper away. Inside was a silver chain bracelet he had said that he had liked. I had a small plate put in the center of the bracelet, it had his name inscribed in beautiful letters on the front then on the back of the plate there was writing inscribed on it and it said "With all the love in my heart, You are my life"

He opened his mouth to say something after reading it but he was speechless. I helped him put it on and kissed his lips gently with my hand placed gently on his jaw.

"Your welcome", I said knowing how much he loved it just by looking into his eyes.

Christmas was blissful we got each other some funny gifts and some sweet ones but my favorite was the necklace.

_March 18th, 1918  
Chicago, IL_

Time with him was something easy especially with Edward beside me. One moment it felt like it was mid winter and next I knew it was mid March.

It felt like every day we spent in each others arms just made us even closer. However our happiness wasn't meant to be so perfect especially when his mother grew very sick so we often spent much of our time at the hospital with her. His mother was such an amazing person, I loved that woman as much as my own mother. Even as she laid there sick she would still try and get up to do things for herself since she didn't like how every one waited on her. It was easy to see where Edward got his stubborn, I'll do it myself, attitude. His father was such a gentleman it was as if he was the last of a dying society. I felt privileged to know him if we lived in the days of kings and queens I could see Edward's dad as a knight, so proud and charming. Edward looked a lot like his dad, the strong jaw, high cheek bones and the straight proud posture. His mom and dad both had beautiful deep green eyes they were so beautiful it was almost enchanting, now I knew why Edward's were so stunning. However he had his mothers beautiful bronze hair. It was disheartening to see Elizabeth so sick. None of the doctors knew why the flu was hitting her so badly. After a week of only getting worse Edward's father also fell sick. It was then that Edward and I were made to wear face masks. I felt so terrible that Edward's parents were sick but Dr. Cullen was doing everything he could and would often sit with us to keep, Edward's father, Edward Sr. and Elizabeth company.

We rarely left the hospital and when we needed something I would just walk the 10 blocks home. Edward hated it but at this point I was more stubborn than he was, which was surprising. I wouldn't let him leave the hospital especialy with his parents sick as they were.

Dr. Cullen was staying with Edward as I headed home. I looked down at the melting snow and ice and glanced around at the dark horizon. I never drove because, well... I never learned how to. Edward was always saying I had to learn but I liked walking, it was the only thing that slowed things down and I had a moment to absorb how wonderful my life really is. I sighed and softly hummed to myself as I headed home to get Edward and I a change of clothes and to make some soup since the hospitals food wasn't very good at all. It was a beautiful spring night. I could see my breath hang in the air as if I were smoking. I already missed Edward and I'd only been walking for two blocks.

"Well Hello there...long time no see", Came a musical voice that was almost like silver tapping a crystal glass. I turned not recognising the voice. My breath stopped and my heart plummeted to my stomach. I recognised his sausage like hands and his beefy figure. His skin was different it was a pale off white, no longer the tan bronze it had been. His eyes are what told me some thing was wrong, very wrong. His eyes were a deep crimson almost black. He snarled lightly, it almost sounded like a highly offended cat. His hair was longer now and pulled back from his almost impossibly good looking face which was hard to imagine considering his rather plain features the last time I'd seen him.

"What...you dont reconize me?",He said in his sing song voice as if he were offended and hurt that I could forget him.

"James...",I breathed out I wanted to run but my whole body was frozen in place. James stalked closer and began to circle me like an animal circling its prey. I wasn't sure what was going on but I swallowed hard. I wanted to scream, but I was too frozen in fear.

* * *

_I think that's a good place for a cliff hanger :D ok well enjoy it cause im holding the next chapter ransom...Ha ha ha I'm just kidding Ill have the next one up as soon as possible. Sorry that its shorter than the rest but I promise the next will be worth it! By the way dont forget to review!_


	11. A Sad Day

**AN: Well now we are getting into the fun stuff so enjoy!**

**Also as always I don't own twilight I just like playing with the characters!**

"James...",I breathed out I wanted to run but my whole body was frozen in place. James stalked closer and began to circle me like an animal circling its prey. I wasn't sure what was going on but I swallowed hard. I wanted to scream, but I was too frozen in fear.

"Yes, that's right...You know...I used to be quite weak but these days I feel quite strong",he said as I felt his hand clamp around my throat like it was steel, at a speed that was, inhuman. I couldn't breathe as I tried to pull his hands from my neck it was like trying to dig my fingers into stone. My vision slowly began to fade around the edges as the blackness encroached my consciousness slowly.

"I'm going to have fun with you dear...I'm sure Edward will enjoy seeing your bloody broken body", he said as he suddenly released my neck and I dropped to the ground. I hadn't even noticed that he'd picked me up off the ground. I gasped and panted in air. I sucked in some air and screamed for help but none came as he picked me up by my shoulder I heard a pop and I screamed in agony as He threw me in the alley near to me.

"You see I've been planning this night for quite some time and Ill tell you it was far too easy to get the local humans out of their homes and the ones who are home wont hear you...",he said. humans? he talks about it as if he's not. my eyes widened as I looked back at his eyes and swallowed hard. he talks like that probably because he's not...human. I started to move back as he shot forward in a blur and was standing right in front of me.

"God this will be fun",he said aas he bent over me trapping me between the ground and his stone like body, he put his hand on my breast and all I could do was look away as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I hope you have said good bye to Edward cause you will never see him again",he said with a bone chilling musical voice.

Suddenly there was nothing but a blur of motion and a loud grunt of pain as James was not by me. I heard a crash behind me and I whipped around to see a brick wall dented in. I seen the back of a person in white as they held James my the throat. I struggled to my feet.

"don't move",said the strained tones of a person I knew quite well...Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I gasped as I watched as Carlisle was thrown into another wall as the bricks crumbled and dented when he hit the wall. I wanted to run. Carlisle hit the ground in a heap and James looked at me again. James lept into the air to pounce on me but Dr Cullen blurred in front of me and lept at him meeting and crashing to the ground. suddenly there was a sickening crunch as I watched Carlisle land a punch. James apparently felt he was losing the fight and took off in a single blur.

Carlisle got up off the ground and stripped himself of the torn jacket and set it on fire.

If I hadn't known Dr. Cullen as my own doctor I would of run in fear.

"w-Wh-What th-the hell was THAT!?",I managed out as my heart pounded in my chest and I held my shoulder painfully, since it had been dislocated.

"Bella, calm down. you are safe, for now. He...I Am a vampire. I'm not going to hurt you....I don't drink human blood. James...Does. you seen his red eyes.",he said to me as if I were a trapped animal. I wasn't scared much any more either.

"S-so...James is a vampire and he wanted to..._eat_...me?",I said to be sure I was getting this right. Carlisle nodded.

"How did you know he was here?",I asked since I was about 3 blocks from the hospital.

"As a vampire I can hear exceptionally well, I have excellent sense of smell, I'm incredibly fast and strong. James He's a newborn vampire and could have very well been stronger than me except he wasn't very strong as a human so as a vampire he's not much stronger than an aged vampire",He said explaining a lot of things.

"So you heard him?",I said trying to let this all sink in.

"I did, I also smelt him when I came out of the hospital.",He said as things were starting to settle in my mind.

"So if you dont drink human blood what do you eat?",I said now more curious than anything.

"I drink animal blood...its kind of like being a vegetarian...",he said as he seemed to notice I wasn't afraid and moved closer to me and started to usher me back along my destination.

"So how did you get like that?", I asked and he described his father, a priest, that in that time sought out werewolves, witches and vampires often killing innocent people by mistake. One night he was attacked by a vampire and left to die. Knowing his father would never accept him he hid away as he changed. He had been 23 for 300 years. I couldn't even fathom being around for 100 year let alone 300.

"So doesn't stuff like garlic and and crosses hurt you guys?",I said as I fingered the silver cross around my neck.

"No those are just myths they aren't real...just like we don't sleep in coffins either...actually we don't sleep",he said with a chuckle and I smiled. We talked about it all the while we walked to the apartment Edward and I shared. Carlisle fixed my shoulder by popping it back in place as I then proceeded to do what I came for despite the sore aching in my shoulder. I got the clothes together first. I went to the Ice box where I had some soup cooled from the other day so I placed it on the stove and heated it in a pot I grabbed some bowls and spoons. That's when Carlisle suggested He carry me back so the soup don't get cold and I looked at him a little odd but he reassured me as I climbed on his back and he carried the other things in his hands despite the fact the items were heavy in their bag and the soup pot was covered but it was hot and yet he held it as if it wasn't. He suggested I not look if I get motion sickness but I couldn't help it as I felt the wind blow by I opened my eyes to see everything pass in a blur of shapes and colors. within a minute we were back at the hospital. I hopped down and smiled. it was absolutely amazing.

I served Edward, Edward Sr and Elizabeth the soup and offered some to Carlisle some but he declined and I tilted my head and he just smiled and said he wasn't, hungry. I knew what he meant so I served some up for myself and ate. Edward and I slept on the cot that had been set up for us. When I woke up and headed to the bathroom I seen the black and blue bruise around my neck I gasped. I put my hair down but he noticed it anyways and I just told him I caught myself on the clothes line. Of course my clumsiness never ceases to amaze him so it felt like a natural thing to blame.

Just mere days after James attacked me Elizabeth died. It Literally destroyed Edward Sr and his condition quickly deteriorated. Soon after Elizabeth died so did Edward's dad. Now that's commitment, together for life, together in death. The funeral was held a few days later. It seemed however we weren't the only ones attending funerals as many people died from what they were calling the Spanish flu that spring. I did my best to comfort Edward and I was glad neither of us caught the illness.

Edward took some personal time from work as did I. We went to see Carlisle every other week for precautions since the radio was saying that catching it early on in the sickness was best. I still couldn't get over how such a warm compassionate guy could be a vampire, I almost convinced myself that I had hit my head that night and Had just been seeing things.

We spent our days trying to relax and we spent lots of time at the park. I Don't know if Edward noticed but I would now and again spot Carlisle keeping an eyes on us at a distance, I guessed he was just making sure James wasn't coming after us. Spring came and went as summer hit full force. Edward laid on his back in the grass staring up into the clouds. I laid on his chest listening to the comforting soft patter of his heart as his hand ran through my hair idly. Though the death of his parents had been unsettling he handled it very well. The death also brought thoughts of what would happen if Edward died and I knew I'd never be able to live without him. I could hardly pull my self from his side so he could go to work let alone a lifetime without him. I knew that if he died so would I no matter how it happened.

* * *

_Ok well what did you guys think of chapter 10? We are getting very close to well the first milestone but I'm not telling you what it is and how its happening that's the beauty of it. So Please Review. oh and this will have to due for now since I'm going to be gone most of tomorrow to see new moon with my little sister, who is not so little lol. well enjoy!_


	12. Tears Don't Fall, They Crash Around Me

**AN: Well I hope you all are enjoying the story :D Oh and I don't own Twilight and all that stuff if you don't know it by now...well silly you then, eh?**

**Songs to listen to:**

**"Thunder" By Boys Like Girls**

**"With Me" Sum 41**

**"When You're Gone" By Avril Lavigne**

**"Moment" By Aiden**

**"What About Now" By Daughtry**

**"Desperate" By David Archuleta**

**"Tears and Rain" Be James Blunt**

**"World So Cold" By Three Days Grace**

**"All That I've Got", The Used**

**

* * *

**

Summer went on as beautiful as always, I mean how could any day with Edward be a bad day?

Even with the death of his parents we were still blissfully happy. though I was a little irritated how much we went to see _my _parents. I knew he missed his mom and dad so I never pushed the issue. I knew he had regrets and he didn't want me to have the same regrets that he had. His brow wrinkled up and I used my thumb to brush the wrinkles from his forehead as his eyes had misted over in thought.

He glanced over at me and tilted his head and his brows scrunched together again we were just coming back from seeing my parents.

"You know of all the people I've known and met you are the only person I look at and I can't tell what they are thinking...its like your face is a blank slate...",He said with a sigh. He told me this all the time so as on cue I smiled and shook my head.

"I was just thinking about asking what you were thinking...", I said honestly as I always did.

"Well...I was just thinking about what if you or I got the Spanish flu...I'd probably well I wouldn't be able to live with out you", He said in a soft tone as he grabbed my hand as we headed in and up to our apartment.

"I already decided that If You die I will follow you...as hard as it is to think...I don't believe for one moment the Spanish flu killed your dad....I think he gave in to be with the person he loved most...",I said and at the that moment Edward stopped on the stairs His eyes were full to the brim, his lips were tightened in a straight line as he nodded agreeing as he softly stroked my cheek. I knew he was picturing if it had been him and I. For the first time I seen Edward cry. Then I found my self hugging his waist for a moment then just as he did with me, I softly brushed his tears away with my thumb.

"Don't worry love, they say the Spanish flu isn't spreading any more so don't worry",I said gently as I leaned onto my tip toes and pressed my lips to his.

******

However _they_ had _lied_, that fall the Spanish flu spread like wild fire it was much worse than it had been early that spring and when Edward came up with a temperature, the doctors in the emergency room _swore _up and down it wasn't the Spanish flu. then again I'm sure that's what their boss told them to say to prevent panic. I never left Edward's side. I sat in the chair and slept with my head propped on the side of the bed praying it _was _just the flu, the plain old, nothing to worry about, flu.

My head whipped to the side as I heard yelling in the hall and went to the door way and seen Carlisle there arguing with the orderly as to why he hadn't been informed that _his _patient, which it stated on the chart, was ill. I'd never seen Carlisle angry, to look at him made a shiver run down my spine as the orderly now cowered. he sighed and recovered himself when he seen me in the doorway.

"Carlisle",I said weakly as I ran and hugged him glad to have him here.

"It's ok, Edward will be ok",He said as he rubbed my back. We went to Edward's room together. He was sleeping but we sat there with him. his face was pale and his eyes had deep circles under his eyes that looked like he had two bruised eyes. His face nearly matched his pillow as he often shivered. I would often crawl up on the bed, despite his objections, to 'keep him warm' as he shivered his way through a fever. He only grew worse now. He was sleeping more and eating less as the flu revenged his body. Finally I knew the worse was coming, his face was white and he shivered frequently and I knew what was coming. That night as Edward tried to talk to me, he couldn't. I had been considering it and now was time to take action.

I took our car, I think I wrecked it, but I drove to Carlisle's house. I only knew where he lived since being a klutz Ive had to go to his house a few times rather than his office. I knocked on the door and he opened it having heard me pull up. Tears were running down my face at the thought of what I was about to ask.

"P-Please save him carlisle....Please make him like you...I couldn't handle it if...if he...",I said but I couldn't bring myself to speak those words.

"come on in...this isnt something rash to decide",he said as he guided me into the house, I couldn't see through my tears. he sat me on teh couch and he sat on the coffee table and held my hands in his cold ones but the comfort the gesture brought was more than to be expected.

"Turning him into a vampire isn't something to be taken lightly. its more than just one lifetime...he would easily outlive you and that's another thing...him remembering you is, well not too likely. his memories will be fuzzy and slopped together. This brings us to another topic...that you wont be able to see him ever again it will take him at least a century to just manage his thirst.",He said and my eyes fell. I knew there would be a catch but I couldn't imagine a life where Edward died from a disease instead of old age. I sighed and nodded. this was something definitely to think about.

"We dont have much time",I stated softly.

"Well I will come by the hospital in the morning...ok?",he said and I nodded. he gave he a ride back since the car wouldn't start. That night I crawled up beside him and wrapped my arms around him as I brushed his haired from his pale sweat covered brow and just watched him sleep in silence. He was so at peace when he slept. I held his hand close to my heart as I toyed with his wedding ring, twisting it around his finger.

The sun woke me, and I stirred lightly and Edward was awake.

"Edward...we need to talk as Carlisle will be here shortly.",I said not sure how to tell him. He couldn't really talk so I did most of it.

"Edward do you remember the night that I came back tot he hospital with my neck bruised?",I asked and he nodded yes.

"Well that night I was attacked...",He grew tense and I shushed him to calm him.

"I was attacked by James", and I watched the anger light up in his eyes even in this deep sickness he still found energy to get angry.

"James wasn't normal, he was incredibly fast, strong and almost indestructible...Carlisle he saved me...",I said but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"James is a vampire...he kills people and feeds on their blood...Carlisle is vampire too but he drinks animal blood and does everything he can to help people its why he's a doctor", I told him and I seen something in his face shifted as he nodded understandingly.

"Love you have a choice to make...You don't have long left, I'm sure you can feel it...but there is an option. Carlisle has agreed to turn you...to make you immortal...",I said but I didn't mention that he wouldn't be able to see me ever again otherwise he wouldn't of shaken his head yes. besides I doubt he'd remember this...

Carlisle walked in and when he seen Edward awake he knew I'd spoken to him. he asked him if he was sure and he nodded.

"we will take you to the morgue then sneak you out and take you to my house...", he said and we did just that. we disconnected the IVs and took him down tot he morgue then Carlisle carried him to his house and got him comfortable before returning for me.

"You can stay for most of the change but when his heart stops you will have to say good bye.",he said to me and I understood. I couldn't watch Carlisle bite him, the smell of blood made me want to vomit. I heard Edward scream and soon was left groaning in pain as Carlisle came out with blood on his face and was removing his shirt and wiped his face off. I went in and sat next to Edward and talked to him softly as I told him what a long beautiful life he would lead. I stroked his bronze hair back and sighed as I placed my lips to his forehead. He shook and writhed as the venom coursed through him. I held him close and talked to him. as I laid with my head over his heart listening to it thrum wildly. I called Carlisle. He acknowledged the change was almost complete. Edward though pale had certainly recovered some color. his skin was flawless and he now looked almost god like. Three days had passed almost too easily. I sobbed softly as I spoke in his ear.

"Good bye Edward, I love you, I always will. you are my life.",I said just as his heart gave a few feeble beast and Carlisle nodded at me so I left. never to return. I would never see my beautiful Edward again. He would forever remain 18, but he was alive and that alone was what mattered most. I went home to my parents I couldn't go back to our apartment, too much history. I told my parents he had died. I felt a piece of me die but I managed to put it on ice with the thought of him still being alive. maybe when I'm 100 years old I'd get to see him again. Good Bye Edward....

* * *

_Ok so that's chapter 11 but keep tuned in there is more... lots more. We still have Bella and We will join Edward as a Newborn in the next chapter. Oh and dont forget about James. Please remember to review!_


	13. Hell is Just One Bite Away

**AN: I still dont own twilight and im sure you all know by now who does :D**

_Edward's POV _

I understood everything Bella said and nodded. I'm not sure If I completely believed her but if it would let me be with her I would do it, painful or not. As Carlisle carried me the wind felt awful on my fevered skin since I was already shivering. His cold, stone like arms didn't help any either. He brought me into his house and put me in a large bed, it was comfortable compared to the one in the hospital. he then left to get Bella. His house smelled rather sweet but I couldn't pin point it beyond that.

My head throbbed lightly as Carlisle returned in only a few moments with Bella. He told me that it was time and I nodded, glad Bella had stayed out side since she hated the smell of blood. As Carlisle's teeth sank in, It felt like someone lit a fire in my neck and I couldnt help but scream in pain. I could feel every inch of the venom as it slowly burned its way through each vein and muscle. I thrashed around for a moment and Carlisle held me down with a grip of steel. soon I got control of my self as I thought of Bella. I didn't want her to see me like this. So I focused to not move and my body was ridgid with pain and soon. As the fire engulfed my body I found I _couldn't _move. Only painful sobs and moans escaped from me. Soon I felt Bella's cool hand on my face and her voice was a haven that I took refuge in. It almost made the fire bearable. My jaw clenched as it felt like I had been placed in a pit of fire, left to be incinerated into ashes. However I focused hard on Bella's sweet voice, I imagined the things she spoke of. As the fire rage through me like wild fire I found it harder to imagine the things Bella spoke of until all I had was her voice. The fire seemed to threaten to take even that as it seemed to rage through my ears, it was as if I could _hear _the flames. I could also hear my heart pounding a fast rhythm in my chest as if it were trying to break out away from the intense heated flames that burned through me like an inferno in the deepest section of hell.

I panted when I felt the flames withdraw first from my neck, then my head as it slowly receded in the same way it had burned. I could now feel Bella's hot hand in mine. It felt as if it had been years ago that I had started burning. suddenly I heard Bella get up with such clarity I could hear her clothing brushing against its self. I heard mumbling too but it felt far off. I almost jumped when I heard Bella Speak in a whisper that sounded as if she had spoken loudly as her lips pressed to my head and then she was gone. I wanted to shout for her to not go but I couldn't move as the fire still remained and was taking its sweet time receding.

Soon I felt the fire finally encase only my heart as it suddenly stopped, giving only a few feeble beats. I panted out and inhaled after forgetting to breath. I guess that task was no longer necessary. The scents that surrounded me were incredible. I could smell a soft vanilla almond type scent that was very earthy and strong. I inhaled again it was strong where I knew Bella had been sitting, I could still smell her warmth and her....blood. I swallowed hard as the fire lept in my throat.

_He's doing really well already_

I lept up but it was more like a kung fu move than the usual scrambling I would of done. I gasped and looked at the man before me with wide eyes. I panted out of panic more than necessity.

"I-I'm doing well at what?",I said and grabbed at my throat in the shock of hearing the musical tone to my own voice.

The man I guessed to be Carlisle, His eyes grew wide.

"I didn't say anything...what did you just hear?",He asked with a soft voice with only a hint of musical quality, but it was familiar to be and it made me calmer.

"Y-You just whispered that... 'he's doing really well already",I said still rather on edge as I breathed in I felt more scents assault me. Leather, plastic, cotton, wood, everything had a scent though most were minuet. The sweet scent I had noticed before the burning I knew what it was...it smelled like carnations, apples and chocolate and it was coming distinctly from Carlisle.

"I didnt say anything, I thought...",He said but then covered his mouth in shock. I tilted my head in curiosity as more whispering assaulted me.

_You can read my mind?_

My brows furrowed and my eyes grew wide.

"Think something again",I said as I thought I was simply hearing things but the thoughts lacked the musicality that an actual voice held.

_I just don't know what to say_

"Yeah...I can hear your thoughts",I said and Carlisle smiled and went to hug me in joy and within one breath I had ducked and spun around. I was sitting low in a crouch. Carlisle smiled.

"You're fast too",he said. I nodded as I tried to remember his face from before the change but everything was blurry it was like trying to look through water. all my memories were like trying to look at a film that was out of focus. I whimpered, I couldn't even pull up Bella's face.

"Bella...",I said softly.

"You can't, You cant see her, she's human. and now as a new born you will have excessive strength and thirst....",He said and as he mentioned it, I felt the thought come to the forefront of my mind I hissed at the flames roaring in my throat that brought me to one knee. I felt my breath become labored as I could hear the soggy, wet....warm heart beats just outside the walls. My eyes had narrowed as I felt myself take in a large deep breath and sigh as I couldnt help but focus on the lazy beating hearts...

_Not here...not here_"not here",He hissed. his voice brought me back and I was ableto gain control of myself. Carlisle had my face in his hand and stared into my eyes and I threw myself from him. My body flew from him and through the bedroom wall and into the hall. I panted and looked at the hole incredulously.

"Holy hell, Carlisle what am I?",I said finally as Carlisle stepped through the hole he laughed a bit as he offered me his hand very slowly.

_Your instincts are in over drive you need to try and focus._

I heard him say through his thoughts and I nodded as I grabbed his hand and pulled myself to my feet.

"You are a vampire. As am I and in a short hour the city should start calming down enough for you to be able to get in my car out front and we will leave...We wont be coming back. It's too dangerous to be here",He said as his eyes of gold focused on my eyes.

"Why can't I ever see Bella?", I asked and he sighed. I knew he didn't mean to but I heard his thoughts immediately.

_Since she's human he would drink her dry without a second thought. It wouldn't be his fault but how do I tell him that?_

I swallowed hard at the thought of killing someone, I loved so much, with out thought. I couldn't fathom it. However the thought of never seeing her again made pain surge through me that was much worse than any fire. It was like a steady throb covered in nails. The pain punished my dead heart as if it hadn't suffered enough, as if it deserved this all for being so selfish. I had been too selfish to let her go and just let this life go like it was supposed to be. I was selfish and now I would forever suffer this pain. It was my pain and I deserved it.

"I'm so sorry",He said appoligising for the thought.

"D-Don't...its not your fault", I said quietly.

"For now it will need to be enough that she is alive...",I said quietly. My heart gave a feeble squeeze as I felt the painful ripping of my heart as it tried so hard to evade the torturous pain that constricted my chest, my useless lungs and everything else it could reach. It over whelmed me but I would bare it. I would suffer the pain like the world was on my shoulders because I..._Deserved_...It. So I would suffer in peace. I would learn what Carlisle had to teach me and I would survive. I will live this half life that was nothing to me without Bella. Life without Bella was no life at all. I could still hear her words ringing in my ears "I love you, I always will, you are my life". Those words were all I had left of her, I would find her some day after I conquer my instincts and myself. Until then I will use my pain, I will make myself stronger, for her.

* * *

Ok so I hope you guys liked that. it gives you some insight into how Edward feels and all that...Dont forget to review! you gouys should tell me what you think is going to happen?...how do you think bella is going to be changed...? whats Edward going to do without bella? will he master his thirst? so many questions so little time. enjoy :D


	14. Home Again

**AN: Um, I still don't own twilight...I think that's it for now...**

**Songs to listen to while reading:**

**"It's Not Over" By Daughtry**

**"Rise Above This", Seether**

_EPOV_

I sat at the piano staring at the keys. My grandfather had taught me how to play and even as I sit here before the beautiful grand piano that Carlisle had bought me for my 'birth' day, if such a thing existed anymore. I couldn't bring myself to play, to stroke the keys. Bella had always loved when I played. I had even written a song for her, I wondered silently what she was doing right now. Would she be still mourning? Would she have moved on? I sighed heavily at the thought of her with another.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts as I heard him pull in the drive. We had moved for my newborn year which never really happened. I was glad my eyes had finally changed since every time I looked in the mirror it was as if I could see the monster in me. I sighed as I felt my chest constrict painfully as it always did. I stood up as I sensed another mind...

It looks like the total is up to three now. I got the door for Carlisle as he carried her in. She was writhing in his arms as her long caramel colored hair hung over her back as Carlisle held her close to him.

"her name is Esme...I knew her when she was a teen..I-I couldn't let her die",he said. It was the first time I'd ever seen him so shaken. he set her on the bed as she continued to burn.

"she doesn't hate you...she's confused...and scared", I said as I read her thoughts.

"Talk to her, she can hear you...I heard _her_ while I burned...it was comforting", I said to him as he sat beside Esme talking to her quietly. I swallowed hard and looked away. his thoughts, they were strong ones, he cared for her deeply. I only could compare it to how I felt for Be- _her._

"C-Carlisle...would it be ok if-if I left for awhile, went on my own?",I asked as his head whipped to me and he was reciting a medical journal in his mind.

"What's wrong?",he asked quietly after a moment.

"I just need to get out of here, travel.",I said carefully. Truthfully I wanted to see Bella, to find her. To make sure she was ok.

He nodded. but then before I could leave I felt his hand on my arm as he stood beside me now.

My amber eyes locked with his topaz eyes that were rimmed in red from biting Esme.

_Be careful_

I nodded as he let me go to return to Esme's side as I walked out of the door. out of the small brick house and into the woods. once there I let my muscles stretch as I ran. I didn't know where I'd start but I had to start somewhere. I would start with Chicago, my parent's house. I could still remember my address. I smiled at that. my memory, at least that part was impeccable. I remembered things I didn't know I could remember. I tried to remember my parent's faces but it was a lost cause.

The run let me clear my head as I focused on running north.

I could smell each and every heart beat, I could hear each thrum of their lazy hearts. this would be the first time I have ever been in a crowd. I walks very slowly which even then was a quick pace compared to the people around me. I watched hte addresses as the crowd thinned and I stopped at the house, vacant ,with a no trespassing sign out front. I walked up to it, the door was locked. of course it would be. I looked around and headed ot the back where no one would see as I scaled the wall and let my self into the second story window. my feet landed with angry creaks under them from the wooden floor of the hall. I inhaled. I could smell the dust but there was another scent, it was months old but I could still pick it up. It was warm and familiar to me, it was a soft vanilla almond type scent. It had been the same that I had smelled that first day...

However I still couldnt pin point anything beyond that. I walked down the hall. I seen the subtle foot prints in the dust that had been covered with more dust. they were easy for me to see but to a person it was just dust. the foot prints obviously knew where they were going. I went to that same door and turned the nob and let the door swing open. The scent was stronger here, I looked around and looked through the many records. This, this had been my room. There was still a pile of clothes in a corner by the small closet. A record sat in its player as I placed the arm over the record and let the needle touch the record. with one breath I blew the dust from its surface as I cranked the handle.

"Debussy", I said swallowing a clump in my throat. the sounds of the piano made my chest ache painfully, I winced at this as I sat on my bed a picture was on my side table. one was the back of a girl with long softly curled hair, her arm was around a frame I would know anywhere, it was me. that had to be Bella. I stared at it for a long time wishing I could see her face, it would be easier to find her. I looked at my face, my human face as I stared at her like she was my world, my arm was around her waist, no space between us as she had her hand in my back pocket.

I set the picture down and went across the hall to my parent's room. I looked at the many pictures they had with both of them and me as well. I was almost glad they had gone first, glad because it would of broke their hearts if I had gone first. I slowly returned the photo I had been holding.

I then seen a jewelry box with the dust that had a long time ago been disturbed. I brushed the dust from the top and opened it to see in it were two rings. one I recognised from the pictures as my mother's engagement ring. I swallowed hard, I had given this to Bella when we were married. I felt like crying in that moment however I knew tears would never fall. my chest burned and tore as I sank to my knees and sobbed. she had moved on. i should be happy and yet it was heart breaking. I sobbed hard I heard something drip and my eyes opened to see a single drop of moisture in the dust on the floor. I touched my face which felt wet and pulled my hand away to see the clear liquid that had come from my eyes. I smelled it, it was venom, I put my hand into a stream of light that filtered in and watched as both my hand and the venom sparkled. I pushed my sorrow away as I stood up brushing the dust from my clothes.

I grabbed the two rings and put them in my pocket. I also grabbed an old dianomd bracelet that had been my mothers and a pocket watch that had been my dad's. I didnt want anyone to steal them. they were all I had left. I returned to my room to look around once more before leaving. something caught my eye as light now filtered in. It was a silver plate on a short silver chain. The chain was hung on the end of the over used binding of a book, Wuthering Heights. I pull the book out in curiosity. I let the bracelet fall into my hand as i stared at it. It had been mine. I ran my fingers over the inscription on the silver plate carefully. "With all the love in my heart, You are my life"

I carefully placed it on my wrist and as I went to put back the book something fell to the ground. I could of easily caught it but I just replaced the book then retrieved the envelope. on the front was a graceful scrawl 'Edward'. For a moment I forgot how to breathe. I was excited and yet afraid what the letter held.

* * *

Sorry its so short but I'm exhausted. It's snowed over 2 feet in 24 hours. I wanna live in the Bahamas... ok well I hope you liked this chapter...so what do you guys think it says? remember to review these last set of reviews were awesome. It would of probably been much longer if you guys hadn't reviewed. I think you guys deserve a preview. Its still many many chapters away but if you give a good review I shall reward you with this little future snippet :D Happy Holidays :D


	15. Death Falls on Immortal Ears

**AN: I don't own Twilight, sorry but if I did this is how it would really be going though :D**

_EPOV_

I carefully tore the envelope open and inhaled sharply as I seen the note inside. I carefully pulled it from the envelope and slowly opened it. there wasn't much written but I did like her handwriting.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I miss you something awful. I wanted you to know that and that I will  
__never STOP missing you. They say with time everything heals wounds  
well the wound in my heart is ever present. I wish I could go back in  
time, back to our first Christmas, back to the times when you would sit  
at the piano and play your heart out for me. Why must fate be so cruel?  
I'm sure by the time you read this, I will be dead and gone. You, you  
will live on forever frozen in all you beauty and perfection for eternity. I Love you and  
I will never stop. You are my life._

_Love,_

_Bells_

Dead? If my heart had been beating it would of stopped right then at the mere thought of her being gone from this world. It couldn't be, she wouldn't do that. would she?

At that moment my soul, everything in me that meant anything died. I had indeed told her once what I would do should she ever die before me and she agreed that she would do the same despite my rebuttal. If she thought of me as dead, oh god, what has she done? I felt panic, fear and then loss rise and rush through me only to collapse on the floor. I remained there crying for the loss. I remained there clutching the letter for some time. it had been weeks and the only reason I rose from the floor was the retched burning in my throat that made me aware of the sluggish heart beats that passed by the house daily. I let myself out of the house the same way I had come in. I swallowed back the venom that pooled in my mouth at the smell of each person that passed.

Once i made it to the edge of town and was able to slip into the forest I broke into a run. I wanted to run from the memories and the things that reminded me of her. I ran blindly which was an almost impossible feat for a vampire but I didn't want to think, I didn't want to feel lastly I didn't wan to feed, I didn't want to be a monster. suddenly my foot was caught on something and I went skidding into a tree which crashed to the ground from the force. I pulled myself out of the dirt and brushed the debris from my clothes. I looked at the carcass there on the ground. I tilted my head at the drained deer and inhaled, a vampire. I was momentarily confused since I was under the impression Carlisle and his friends the Danali's were the only ones who consumed animal blood. The thought of blood brought the burn back but I pushed the thought away. just then I heard a foot step that was much too light to be human I spun around and crouched defensively with a warning hiss. What happened next threw me for a loop as a dainty little vampire ignored my actions and walked right up to me and hugged me.

"Hi Edward, Im Alice", She said in her soft and highly musical tones that were like soft wind chimes.

"W-hat", I started but was caught off by her thoughts...

_I know you can read minds, I had a premonition, about you._

Soon her premonition of me tripping over her kill and her running into me then it moved on to the future of her, me, Carlisle and Esme. There were others but they were blurry.

"Who are they Edward?",she asked me tilting her almost pixie like face.

"Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle is my father so to speak and Esme, he rescued from the brink of death...", I said and she nodded as she got a glazed look to her eyes.

She looked into my future and I seen me trying to commit suicide but failing miserably. She frowned. when she seen the look of sorrow of my face she shook her head.

"No that wont due, We will have to change that...",She said lightly as she took my and and began leading me to who knows where.

"What do you mean change it...",I said as we ran.

"My premonitions they only show me the course a person is headed on once they decide on something so we need to change your mind",She said. When I smelled Elk I let go of her hand. i couldn't help myself I had gone without feeding for a long while. I pounced and drained the large elk and smiled, instantly feeling better.

"So what's so upsetting that you would want to....do that", She said with a half shrug avoiding words like suicide, decapitate and kill ones self.

I sighed not sure if I should tell her or not and she laughed her tinkling laugh that sounded like the soft laughing of a brook and it flowed down some rocks.

"I already know its just I'm trying to be polite",She said with a soft smile. so i swallowed and just as she had probably seen, I was blocking her mind at the moment, I told her about Bella and how I only knew of her voice and the memories I had of being married to her and a few other vague memories that had been very strong when I had been human.

"Well thats no way to try to find her...",she snorted pertly and I laughed at the strange sound.

"That's better",she beamed when I laughed how ever my smile dimmed pretty quickly.

"Well She's dead so that's not possible",I said handing her the letter. she read it over and looked up at me.

"how do you know? did you check the cemetery?", She said and I shook my head.

At that moment she sighed and grabbed my hand as she took me back to the city. We first went to the hospital that my parents had died at and she asked where they had been buried. he gave her the address and we headed there and walked through the wrought iron gate. It was easy enough to find my parents grave, and next to my parents was a grave with my name on it with my 'death' date on it. I felt sorrow envelope me I wasn't sure why we were here. but then a scent caught my attention. again it was the same sweet raspberry almond scent from the house. this one was two weeks old or so and flowers were placed on my grave. Perhaps the scent was from Bella's mother, a fuzzy memory passed through my thoughts as I remembered her saying she loved me like a son.

"why are we here?",I said swallowing hard and trying to keep from collapsing again.

"Look, if Bella were dead and she loved you as much as she did...where would she want to be buried?",She said with her his cocked and a brow raised then pointed to the empty spot on the other side of my grave.

"Oh....",was all I could say as I felt hope creep its way through my guts and chest.

Just then another scent came to my senses it was very woodsy like Pine, dried grass and molasses. I turned and gasped when I seen James despite the fact it was dark now. luckily it had been cloudy all day and now it was dark and I could see him as if it were mid day. His hair was long now and tied back with a piece of leather. I could hear Alice's unnecessary breath speed up. He walked forward at human pace. His eyes were blood red as He stared into my amber ones.

"I knew I smelled scum...",I hissed out between clenched teeth and he laughed darkly which made me settle into a crouch. I instantly hated him and I was only vaguely sure as to why with fleeting words shared between him and I as the only recollection I had of him from my human life.

just then Alice stopped breathing and I looked over to her glazed look and unblocked her mind and seen the outcome if she stayed, she would die.

"Get out of here....", I said and she froze as another premonition came but this time it was me chasing James off into the night. I smiled and settled back into my crouch smiling as Alice took off.

"Well looks like you are alone Mr. Masen",He said and I was quiet for a moment.

"Give me what you've got....I'm sure I can handle it",I said with a smile. He thought I was human because my eyes were not red. so i stood there ready for him to try and make his move I wasn't about to give away that I wasn't human yet not until it benefited me...

* * *

Ok hope you guys like the double feature so to speak. I had a plan but now I'm winging it again.... also if you didn't review for the last chapter and you do for this one you still get that future Preview. and everyone else that did review the last chapter...please review this one!


	16. Missing You

**AN: I Don't Own Twilight. Oh and Please Review!**

**Songs to listen to:**

**"Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie**

**"When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne**

**"Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne**

**"I Miss You" by Blink 182**

_Alice's POV_

I could hear hissed words behind me as I ran and the voices faded quickly from my hearing. it was then I got the premonition of a girl and James in an alley and I was attacking her. I stopped abruptly and almost sobbed at the thought. I didn't like killing others and I had rejoiced the day I had the premonition of Edward's 'father', Carlisle. It took a few moments to regather my thoughts and hope that this was one I could change. I knew, without a premonition, that I wouldn't be seeing Edward again for some time and I hoped he would be ok. I slowed to a regular run as I made my way south I still had other things to do before I run into James again...

_Bella's POV_

I sat in my room for many weeks with my arms wrapped around my waist trying to remind myself _he _was out there some where, alive. That's what mattered after all wasn't it? I told myself that but some how I didn't really believe that anymore. It felt like he had died, like he'd died the moment I walked out that door for the last time. I went back after a few months to find Carlisle's house empty. I felt the sorrow envelop me. I often found myself wandering dark alleys wishing James would appear out of thin air to bite me then I could join Edward in immortality, then we could be together. I spent an entire night once in Edward's room at his parents house writing him a letter he likely would find for a few decades or maybe even a century later.

It was begining to feel like He'd never existed at all. as if Edward has ceased to exist and had really only been a dream in my head, a very vivid sweet smelling dream that left me tossing and turning wishing to return to it. Much like a dream I only wished to sink into the comfort of the dark recesses of it to find harbor in its comfort.

I wondered if Edward even remembered me. If he did, did he miss me, did he wonder where I was, was he looking for me. This thought made my stomach flip then my heart churn painfully in my chest. There was really no reason to give myself that hope and torture myself like that. Every time his memory flickered through my thoughts my insides would shred and the pain would be almost unbearable. Just the thought of his name could cause me to collapse with sorrow. It had been just over two years and I found myself unable to move on. Unable to continue on, when the purpose of my life and the reason for my existence was null and void. _He_felt like the only reason to live and I lingered only on the hope that some day I'd get to be with him no matter how long I had to wait. I knew I would suffer this pain a thousand times over for just one moment. It didn't matter if with my last breath he appeared there and I had only that one moment with him, for me that would be enough.

The time passed slowly for me however by some will of god it flew by. It was like staring at a clock watching as each second passed and yet next thing you know hours have went by, yet each second felt like it was dragging by like a mouse pulling a cement block. Time Passes. There is no way to stop it or make it go faster.

I sat at his grave, I had it put in after the "incident" after all, I had told my parents that he's dead. His funeral nearly broke me, it was like finalizing what I felt like I already knew. That he was dead, and there was no going back. And even now, it hurts as if it just happened yesterday. It tears at my chest, and claws at my soul. It feels like he left a hole there that will never be filled with anything else; an emptiness.

I place my hand on the cool stone and wished for just one more moment to feel his arms around me; to hear his subtle breath, and to feel his pulse through the tenderness of our kiss. As I stared at the grass remembering all the times we'd shared, something caught my eye. It was shiny, and silver. Even in the cold, it didn't belong. It was liquid, and I tilted my head, and touched it. I watched as it shimmered across my fingers; I brought it to my nose, and it was sweet. The scent was better than sugar and stronger than anything i've ever smelled. As I looked around, I seen footprints sunk into the grass like a boulder has slammed into it. I looked further and seen the corner of a headstone demolished as if it had simply melted away, and yet the rest was intact.

It was odd how the branches on the pine not far away had been broken away as if, as if something..no, someone was thrown into it. I rose to my feet to inspect it closer, to find branches broken off at the base and what was more, was more of the liquid. I touched it, and just like the rest it was shiny and cold. It made my fingers numb to the touch. I wiped what was on my hand, onto the grass. My fingers remained numb for a little while longer. It was....not normal.

It was then as the wind blew mildly that I caught a familiar smell. One I could never forget. One that would never leave me. It was _his_ scent; I can remember it as if _he_ was still here next to me. It was the same as that day when I found the courage to walk out that door. The day _he_died. It made my chest constrict as if I was imploding, like the pain had never left. Much like a weed; I tried to dispose of it but it grew back, insistent on bringing the pain with it.

_He_ had been here. I don't know why I hadn't noticed this before. Was I loosing my mind? There was no way _he_ could have been HERE. After all, _he_ was a vampire. Unless..._he_had left Carlisle. And if _he_left Carlisle, at this point, so soon, had _he_ learned control? Or was _he_ feasting on the buffet that was Chicago?

This thought alone pained me. I chewed my lip in contemplation..what should I do? Should I try and find _him_, seek _him_ out? Even with the possibility _he_may...eat me? I made the decision right then, I didnt even have to make a second thought. I followed the scent. However, it quickly grew faint. I cursed at my lacking ability to seek out the one person that could end my suffering. Could end this...half life that I was living without _him_.

I wandered my way back home feeling rather dejected, having lost _him_ once more. Once again, it was my fault. If my pain could talk, I would be insane by now. I made my way through the few people who lined the streets, as I slowly dragged myself closer to home. Suddenly, it hit me. I wanted home. I wanted to see the piano again..and stare at it for hours. Even though I knew _he_ wasn't coming back, for some reason..it helped. It helped to remember _him _sitting there beside me as _his_ fingers brushed over the keys with a simple grace that only _he_ could manage.

I seen the alley I regularly took as a short cut home. I turned down it, letting the familiar pale lights surround me like the comfort of a old friend. But it still wasn't the same as his arms and the warmth they filled me with. As I reached halfway through I felt my skin begin to crawl and the hair on my neck stand up as a sickly sweet scent reached me. It smelled like the woods. Like nature..but yet so unnatural. I stopped in my tracks as I felt some body's eyes on me. I swallowed hard and looked slowly over my shoulder. I knew that smell the second I laid eyes on the figure that stood behind me. As I slowly turned, I began to quietly step back away from him. Away from James.

* * *

_I hope this didn't suck too much. Lots of action coming next. Don't forget to review, and thanks to all my faithful reviewers who do review. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter..Hope it wasn't too weird. I did this one a little differently. Until next time, ttyl._


	17. Black Out

**AN: Um, I still dont own twillight...I think thats it for now...**

**"Tonight" by Fm Static**

_Bella's POV_

I had got my wish...

Suddenly though I didn't want it...

"Ah, We meet again and this time there is no one that can save you now...",he said chuckling evilly as he threw me into a wall. I yelped in pain knowing it would come eventually and I knew he would kill me, well at least its better than this measly excuse for living. My heart ached as I thought of Edward, I thought of what he had said he would do if I died. I Suddenly found myself wishing for a miracle. James laughed as he picked me up and tossed me down the alley with little regard as I heard a crack but didn't pay the physical pain any mind. I tried to crawl away as he just chuckled at my attempt to get away.

My mind swam as my thoughts scattered I knew I had a concussion, he hadnt drawn any bloody yet but I knew there was much more to come just by the way he laughed.

"And What are _you _Doing?",Came a soft jingling voice and my head turned to the blurred image James had turned towards. when my vision focused I seen a small pale girl, her short hair stuck out all over and was dressed rather stylishly. I didn't know her perhaps where there is evil there is good, perhaps she was an angel.

James crouched and hissed at the small figure.

"Run...Get out of here", I panted to the little angel, no need for more than one death tonight.

I swallowed hard and looked at James as my vision swam. I seen a oval mark on his neck, I stared as he stared the angel down. the oval was broken in two half crescents like two half moons, like a bite. I felt some pieces connect, Edward's scent at the cemetery, the shiny liquid, it was vampire blood and James had been there...he'd seen my Edward. I felt the pain rush though me. If he was here then Edward...Edward _he_ was...

Dead. I couldn't help but sob. suddenly I felt the angel's eyes on me and I looked over at her with my tear filled fuzzy vision and the look on her face, it was fear.

"go....",I said feebly wishing to get this over with but her face grew serious, determined, but still so beautiful. I wasn't sure what was going on in her head but it was apparent she wasn't leaving. I swallowed hard and I decided on something too. I would give her all the opportunity I could to either run, or win whichever came first.

I got to my feet but James payed me little attention as he stared the angel down as she slowly walked closer. a smile was on his face, he knew this angel. As I looked back at the angel, suddenly _he_ was there. _Edward._ It was like _he _materialized out of nowhere. My heart lept into my throat. _He_ stared at me and shook _his_ head, and then, as if no one else was there, _he_ looked at me and said, "Don't do it Bella. Run."

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe what I heard. When I looked to James and looked back to the angel, _he_ was gone. As if _he _had never been there to begin with. I thought for a moment I was beginning to lose my mind, but then again after everything I've been through, I didn't doubt it. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, hoping my vision would clear too and as quick as I could I jumped on James back, wrapping my arms around his stone hard, ice cold neck. The angel's eyes grew wide with shock and James roared with anger but it only took a blink, if that, for him to smack me against the wall. He wiped me off as if I were just a bug. As I slid down, pain encroached every nerve in my body. My body throbbed painfully as I felt something warm at the back of my head. I touched it, and seen blood on my hand, I swallowed hard. It wouldn't be long now.

The scent came to him as James inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Oh now that is delicious",he said as his eyes rolled back for a moment and he moaned. he looked at me his eyes leaving the angel as it was likely he seen her, not as a threat. I could see the slight glittering of the venom as it laced his lips as they parted with eagerness. past him I could see the angel struggle with her own decision, what it was I wasn't sure.

I felt James' iron grip wrap around my upper arm as he yanked me to my feet and slammed me against the wall. I yelped. I watched in horror, fear and...Relief. If it was my fate to relive the pain over and over until I was nothing but a shell, left to hallucinate and pine for my lost love... that was no life. I watch as his lips parted revealing those bright white teeth. his teeth were now more perfect than they ever had been. I looked to his canines and they weren't what I expected, long sharp fangs that looked like surgical needles, no. they were almost the same length as the rest but i could tell even in this low light that they were razor sharp. I watched as the silvery venom slowly ran down his teeth and dripped into the lower portion of his mouth. the sweet scent reached me. i swallowed and inhaled deeply as it made my mind swim a little as if someone had numbed my consciousness.

"This...this is going to hurt",James said in a tone that spoke promise.

His head tilted as his hand buried in my hair yanking my head back as his head lowered closer to the pulsing vein in my neck. My eyes narrowed and focused on the frozen and mortified face of the angel, in a way I felt satisfied that I would be the only one in pain tonight as I looked into her soft golden eyes. i gasped. her eyes...Ive seen ones like those before. she was no angel....

I tensed suddenly trying to push the steely body of James away but he didn't budge as I felt the pain as his teeth sank into the flesh of my neck. I felt a painful fire rush through me. I screamed in pain, no pain didn't cover it. I screamed in agony. however as quickly as it started I felt my vision started to blacken at the edges as I stared at the petite faerie like vampire. He was draining me and I was very aware of this as my eyes held the focus of the angel like vampire. suddenly there was a blur and she was gone and I thought I was again letting what was left of my mind take advantage but suddenly I felt the weight that was James removed from me as I collapse on the ground and felt the fire return with twice the force. I panted but didn't scream.

I watched as the two blurred and exchanged blows.

"no...be-be careful",I panted out as I watch the little vampire throw James into the wall and the fury that was in her eyes matched no other. I knew what was happening as the flames tore through me...I was going to join Edward and I would find him and I would be with him...Forever.

Soon there was a growl and once again James left, probably to re-evaluate his plan. He would be back, I could feel it. The little vamp came to my side her hands were on her throat as I noticed she wasn't breathing. Again indecision was in her eyes, fear. I put my hand on her ice cold hand as she put hers over mine. I would be fine but instead of standing there to comfort me she leaned over her lips pressing to the wound on my neck and I felt my vision black out.

* * *

_Sorry its short but I felt it would make for a GREAT cliff hanger. So please Review. I think I will offer a future Preview for you guys....to those members who review! :D_


	18. Then She Seen Red

**AN: My Christmas sucked and its a new year so Ill get you guys this nice new shiny chapter, sorry it took so long though :D Btw I dont own Twilight.**

**Songs to Listen to:**

**"Help Me" By Alkaline Trio**

**"Tonight" By FM Static**

_Edward's POV_

It had been an exhilarating fight, however as naturally as it came to me, it was a bit unfair that I could hear each decision he made as he made it. But taking a bite out of that pest sure made my day. He had fled leaving a stream of unsavory cusses behind him, coward.

It was exciting when I had finally made some progress and found Bella's parent's house again after pulling apart a particular memory that had been rather blurry, but I had managed. Instead of busting in I decided to wait it out since if her parents thought I was dead and I came busting through her door...they would certainly have a mental breakdown.

It had been over a week since the fight with James when I found her house. It was now going on a week since I began watching the house and I hadn't seen anything of her, only the older woman and the gentleman whom I figured were her parents. They couldn't of been too far past their fortys, they were the only ones to come and go. As the house sat empty and I sat rather still atop the neighboring roof, out of human sight, my mind drifted to times, times when my heart wasn't dead and hollow.

I was able to drudge up a blurry memory of us sitting at the piano, the same piano I could see from my spot on the roof. I could see the white ivory keys and the soft warm chestnut wood of the piano. I silently wished I could make out her face, I could almost bring up the soft melody despite the fact that going through my human memories was like being submerged in water, blurry and muted. I could almost feel the warmth of that moment spread through my chest. My fingers played the notes out of memory and recognition despite the lack of a piano. I could feel the smile on my face and the love radiating from the one I loved. The memory was whisked away as I heard Renee's foot steps up the side walk then the steps as she let herself into the house. I could feel the pain of loosing Bella spread through my chest as if felt like fissure lines spread out like a spider web starting as the center of my dead heart. I could feel the pain throb along the cracks as I focused on Renee. It was then that i heard the house phone ring and I concentrated and listened to her thoughts as she answered the phone. A female was on the other end, there was something familiar about it. The conversation faded and took a back spot in my mind as the wind carried a scent to me, a familiar one. Next thing I know Renee has collapsed crying her thoughts shouting that she was gone, Bella was gone. I swallowed hard as I spotted a blur of a shape leaving, it would of been invisible to the human eye but my sight was sharp. I hurried down running full out. I knew I was very fast and no one would even see me as the only disturbance I would leave is a rush of wind behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks as I groaned, I'd lost her. I knew the scent it was....Alice. Alice had something to do with this...

_Alice's POV_

I killed her, her skin was chalk pale and her body was deathly still. I almost panicked when I seen her chest rise ever so subtly and I heard her heart give a feeble beat. I sat in silence as it slowly grew quicker. I swallowed hard, there was no way this girl should still be alive. There was no way she _could_still be alive. I was surprised I was able to stop at all, to pull my lips from her sweet almost irresistible blood. I sat there anxiously for a few moments before I heard foot steps, human ones. I started to panic. I could only imagine what would be thought the moment someone came upon this scene; me leaning over the almost cold, lifeless body of a girl. I scooped Bella up and with one jump I landed on the roof and watched as the human passed without a clue.

I sighed with some relief. The girl I didn't know, I only knew her from my vision I had had, she was stiff and her jaw was stiffly clenched, as I listened I could hear her heart now racing wildly in her chest. I wasn't too sure what was going on with her, I looked into her murky future to see something amazing...

She stood on the edge of a precipice looking down. her skin was a smooth pearl and hard as granite, it was the color of muted creamy pallor. her hair gleamed as it fell down her back in soft relaxed curls and her eyes were bright red like that of a...newborn. I smiled, I prefer knowing whats going on rather than, well not knowing. I made my way over the roof tops if she was going to change here wasn't a good place, not for a newborn. I could remember my burning with crystal clarity and waking up alone as the thirst burned like a wild flame hot enough to melt steel in the base of my throat, like the worst kind of heart burn. I got a glimpse of a vision of a small cabin outside of town that was empty and so I began my search.

It took over a day to find it but that was the beauty of being immortal and a vampire, unlimited strength and you don't sleep. I sniffed out the cabin only to find scents of dust, animal hides, leather and wood. I brought the girl into the one room cabin and laid her on the couch to wait. I stayed close as it was unnervingly quiet. I could still remember the burning, it was my clearest memory I had. I had thought I would of turned out as a lump of coal and ashes when the heat finally receded and I remember laying in the woods screaming for death to find me. She was quiet, no she was worse than quiet she was, silent. The only nose there was, was the sound of her rapid breaths and her hammering heart as it seemed to struggle with the pace.

Though my vision didn't waver I still worried, perhaps something was going to go wrong? Maybe I should of not tried to suck out the venom. I didnt know anything about turning vampires, only what I knew from experience.

I decided after searching Bella's future I had time to at least contact her parents and give them some closure instead of leaving them wondering where their little girl had gone. It was then I had a vision of me calling her mom and I smiled. this would certainly be easier than I though it would of been as I was able to locate her home from memory by looking for her house within human walking distance of the alley. I slipped through upper window of a neighboring house and slipped in using their phone and dialed the number from my vision. I felt my heart constrict as Bella's mother broke down. A vision alerted me that someone would give chase so I departed quickly out the front door in a quick blur that made it seem to human eyes it had never even opened. I zig zagged through the streets avoiding my pursuer then slipped onto a bus just as it pulled away and sighed as I searched my visions and didn't see any of someone catching up to me. I relaxed as I got off the lumbering human transportation afew stops later and made my way back to Bella.

I really was able to breathe a sigh of relief once I got back to the cabin but there was still no change in her and I sat on the bed and watched her worriedly as the negative thoughts reclaimed the fore front of my mind and there wasn't much I could do about it. I wound my cool palm against her warm one as I searched her face for any sign of her waking or even being alive or making the change...

Nothing her face was as blank as a statue. I could feel the pinch of my brows as I stared at her watching and waiting until nearly 72 hours, 72 hours after the alley scene I heart her heart stutter to a stop I tensed, she was dead...I had killed her it just had not happened right away. I gasped as her eyelids fluttered and peeled back revealing a bright red pair of eyes. I swallowed hard.

"B-Bella?",I said, my voice shaky for the very first time in this life.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I really struggled with this one and I'm not sure why but I hope its up to your guys' expectations! please review, you wouldnt believe how much easier it is to write when you guys give detailed reviews! Special Thanks to Jforston for her help :D**


	19. Wildfires

**AN: Well I still don't own twilight!**

The flames, though painful didn't hurt like I had thought they would. I expected to beg for death as the pure agony ripped through me however this was physical pain and no matter what, the flames never seemed to touch the pain that seemed much deeper than the superficial flames. The pain I speak of was the pain and yearning to return to, _Hi_-Edward, to see...Edward, to touch... Edward's beautiful face, to just be with Edward. Nothing, not even the hell like flames could touch the searing, soul shredding pain that being absent from Edward's side caused. it was like losing a piece of myself, like he'd taken it with him.

Then again the pain really was my only reminder that he was real, that any of my time with him was real. Otherwise it just came off feeling like a dream or some imagined fairy tale that didn't quite make it into a book, like it was a chapter short of being happy ever after. Like the pages of the chapter had been permanently destroyed leaving its character hanging without solace or an ending.

I realised then the flames though painful did not even measure to what pain inflicted my soul. I ran through my memories of Edward and I as it seemed that the more I thought of him the less the flames burned. However a new kind of fire was lit. This fire was red hot and the worst pain Ive ever felt and had nothing to do with the pain in my body as it was being shifted from breakable, fragile human to immortal. This pain was an emotional one, it stemmed from each memory of Edwards beautiful face, The memory of his every laugh. The pain increased as I remembered the exact shade of emerald his eyes were or that playful, crooked smile that would grace his sweet soft lips each time I did something he found amusing. This pain actually made the flames feel more comforting and almost a haven in comparison.

My train of thought got side tracked suddenly as I soon noticed I could hear someone breathing, no heart beat. Maybe it was Edward however the painful flames of sadness and grief roared up and I didn't want to kid myself into thinking that he even remembered me enough to even look forme. the sound of the breathing disturbed me, was someone waiting for me to wake just to take my life? Had James killed the little angelic like Vampire and now was waiting on me to wake just to have a bit of fun? My rapidly beating heart stuttered at the thought of the beautiful angelic face being gone from this and every other world, forever. Sadness swept through me for the poor little angelic vampire, it was like a tidal wave of emotion. I didn't know what was going on but my emotions were in a bit of an upset. It was like my mind had been broadened and now with the excess room, my emotions were wreaking havoc in the extra space. These were not just normal emotions; the pain was more painful, the sadness was heart breaking and the loneliness was enough to break me.

I slowly realised that it was because of this that Carlisle could remember so well, So well in fact that he'd become an Excellent doctor. at the thought of Carlisle I pulled his face from memory but the memory was faded in color and blurry like looking through a dirty shower door. I panicked as my memory recalled what Carlisle had said about not remembering. Emotional pain over whelmed me as I pulled up my first memory of Edward and I was utterly relieved to see, though it was a little unrefined I could see the soft plains of his face, the sharp definition of his jaw and cheek bones as he smiled, that crooked smile, down at me, even then I had amused him. This thought made my insides warm but it had nothing to do with any of the fire that consumed every living tissue. The warmth that spread now was the love I had for the one person who was my life, he was everything I was and more. Edward was the only person that would make me whole again and with that the sharp, soul torturing fire swept through me stronger than ever replacing the comfort I had felt a moment ago. I realized now that I needed to get these wild and unpredictable emotions under control or would surely go insane.

It seemed like ages as I remained still, lost in the confines of my mind trying to grasp a hold of my wild emotions. Though when it feels like eternity stenched out in front of you it didn't take as long and soon I was able to concentrate. I settled for biding my time with memories of Edward to keep my mind of the breathing I could so easily hear and sometimes, not hear. I had heard someone leave but with the rush of new scents the breathing returned. The scents were of lilacs and carnations. With that I became more aware I wasn't in the city with the smell of garbage and the woodsy sweet scent of James. I could smell the warm scent of cedar wood, animal hides of both deer and bear. Along with that i could smell so many other things now and I just couldn't place them they were slight and faint but nothing I could categorize.

I was to say the least glad I couldn't smell James but it was still a fact that the person or well, vampire, that I didn't know. Did this vampire mean well or harm? I felt my heart thrumming wildly in my chest as I felt my neck starting to cool as the flames that were licking at every inch of my flesh were slowly beginning to recede. I kept tabs on my emotions making sure to keep them reeled in as I focused on the flames as they pulled from my lower extremities. focusing on them made not thinking about Edward easier.

The receding flames were almost uncomfortable to a point as I felt a blackness pulling away from my consciousness. I had spent who knows how much time cornered by the heavy darkness. I would make an educated guess and say three days as that's how long it had taken for Edward to...I felt the red hot flames of my pain as it curled around my rib cage, from the mere thought of his name making breathing hard and my heart twist, trying to escape this much greater pain. then in a flurry of action the venomous flames suddenly with drew from my remaining muscles directly to my heart where it feebly gave a couple more beats then stopped abruptly. I took a sharp inhale of breath realizing I had stopped breathing and I opened my eyes. I could feel each and every hyper aware muscle in my body.

Though it was easy to see it was dark out and there was no light here I could see with incredible accuracy. I could see each cavernous grain of wood in the poorly built ceiling above me. I heard a gasp and as fast as I could think about it I had lept from the bed and stood with my back to the wall in a comfortable yet defencive crouch. Then without hardly a thought at all I felt a raw and quite vicious sound snarl escape my throat. I glanced around to find the one who had been waiting, obviously, for me to stir.

My eyes roamed over the unused fire place, I could see the dust that had gathered on the over burned coals. I gave a old and ragged arm chair the once over as I looked at the various animal hides that covered the walls then a small kitchen area a bear rug then a bed with someone on it. I sat deeper into my crouch. my lips curled back from my now pearly white teeth. I examined the person. the small frame was familiar and upon seeing her face, confusion washed over my face. I could tell the angel faced vampire seen me relax some so she stood and smiled.

"Bella, I'm Alice...we are gonna be great friends I know it, Ive seen it!",she said with a wind chime musical voice as she rushed to me and embraced me. I tensed in reaction at the abrupt movement but did little else. The speed of my thoughts were almost breath taking as she explained to me her visions and who she was.

"Oh, and someone is looking for you...I finally pieced it together while you are out",she said cheerily as she took my hand.

"S-Some one, looking for me?",I said still a little over whelmed with everything.

"Edward...",She said and I felt the flames of my pain return full practised ease I was able to put a damper on my emotions and swallow the thickness that had gathered in my throat with that simple mentioning of his name.

"w-where is he?", I said still trying to get my wind back so to speak as it was more than obvious that I didn't actually need to breathe.

"I cant be sure yet as all I know is he's looking for you but I cant really recognise where he's at. but I was thinking that we would go see Carlisle as he would have to go back eventually...",She said and I nodded as I focused on keeping my emotions in check. It was right then I noticed we were running hand in hand not walking as I had assumed at some point. I almost laughed at the ease of which my muscles expanded and I breathed no heavier than if I were standing still.

"well then to Carlisles...",I said to solidify the agreement.

* * *

_well sorry for taking so long but its been tough my muse has been borderline sucky. BUT you all already know how to help! it takes afew minutes to write down your thoughts and feelings in a short little review and you would be surprised how much it helps!_


	20. The Darkside

**AN: Well sadly I don't own twilight, oh well, there is still tomorrow!**

**EPOV**

I watched from a distance as they lowered the empty casket into the ground. The police had been unable to find _her_ and followed each lead but finally _her_ parents decided to take the word of the girl whom had called them. I too began to wonder what it was Alice had to do with this, maybe, James had... I felt a sudden tearing in my chest that separated me in two pieces and one of the two pieces burned as it slowly died in my chest. The other part of me ached as the nails pressed into it and made the newly formed tear begin to shred. That same part of me wanted to believe that some how above all other reason that someone like _her_ would and could survive in this world full of monsters.

I knew this all had to be my fault, my fault for being so weak. I listened with anguish, to Bella's parents' thoughts as they shouted for her to come back to them, to have their baby back and praying they had gone instead, above all else. I felt every word tear at my pain-hardened insides. I should have been there to protect her from whatever evil has befallen her. I need to find Alice, I must find out what happened and how she was involved with it all. Though a part of me was dead, a part I knew that would not live again unless against some incredible odds she was alive, I knew before I decided on my next course of action I had to find out what happened.

I don't think anyone gets over how strong these damned vampire emotions can be I know I didn't. It's been over 2 years and every time I think of her, think her name, think of the sound of her voice its like being slammed with a wrecking ball, a train at full speed and a comet all at once. If I weren't so, indestructible I'd be dead from just the force of such an emotion. That would be weird, death by emotion suicide it would certainly be, easy, that's for sure. However this was certainly something that I didn't see me getting over. I bet 100 years from now I'll still be carrying this pain with me that is if, I don't…. I wont even think it not until I'm sure…

I searched the city twice over, I didn't sleep, and I didn't feed, unless I had to. I searched for a smell, a sound a whisper of her voice in my head but got nothing. I didn't know where to start. I went back to my parent's house as I did often now, mostly for the comfort of being somewhere familiar.

One day as I sat tracing pictures into the dust on the floor of the living room where I would often spend my time with my dad playing chess. I remembered my supposed newborn year, Carlisle had taken me to a house in the south a little camp in the middle of nowhere, and then we moved up to a small place in Wisconsin. I smiled, as clairvoyant as Alice was she would surely see me going there, or perhaps was already there! I got up dusting myself off. I grabbed one of the last pictures taken of my parents and me; I folded it and put it in my pocket.

I ran all the way there and I didn't stop even as I watch vampires in groups of three or more hunting or running for a local down, their eyes dark burgundy and their faces pale against the deep bruise like circles under their eyes. It was rare to see groups of vampires like this and I was a bit curious what it was they were doing. However I was on a mission to find Alice and I wouldn't rest until I did. My dead heart almost shivered in my chest as I could see the cabin through the trees and with one leap I cleared the large creek without a hesitation. This strength was certainly something out of everything, that was nice to have and I didn't mind as it made some things much easier. I jogged across the small clearing to the cabin, I inhaled deeply and frowned, nothing. However, Esme had been here recently. I inhaled again and tried to listen hard for anything but heard nothing, no thoughts…nothing.

I exhaled slowly and opened the door listening as the old hinges squeaked in the silence as the door then hit the cupboard behind it with a jolt of noise. The abruptness of it made my muscles twitch in more of a human reaction than I expected. I was too focused on how empty the cabin was that I had forgotten about the door when it slammed open. I gave sigh as I let myself in, each board creaked in rebellion at my weight. My chest filled with a sudden depression as I seated myself on the sofa after removing the drop cloth. I looked at the Victorian age piece of furniture a little stunned. Yep, Esme had been here, as Carlisle would never think of buying something so, auspicious, it screamed female touch. It was then I started to look around; the momentary distraction helped the squeezing depression seep from my chest. I stood up again and began pulling the drop cloths from the end table, the new dishwasher, which made me laugh. I mean what did any of '_us_' need with one of them? Well at least she had good taste; the once rustic cabin was now chic and stylish with a graceful cherry wood armoire concealing the TV and a nice cherry wood coffee table accenting the other almost Victorian pieces in the large living room. The attached kitchen had a new fridge; it was a black colored stainless steel, same color as the dishwasher.

I decided that since Alice wasn't here perhaps I should go hunt, as she would surely find me when she could since I couldn't imagine any reason for her to run from me to begin with.

With that I slipped out the front door and took off at a run I was almost an entire state away before I seen any wildlife at all. I knew that the animals knew what we are and stayed clear of us but the berth they had given was insanely illogical. I finally caught a whiff of something so I stopped to concentrate. I seemed to be a bear and as I listened hard I picked up its padded footsteps and grunts as it attempted to dig up some roots most likely. I felt my instincts taking over as my muscles relaxed and my joints freed up as I began to stalk forward. Soon the only noise that registered as the slow sluggish beating and the warm scent of its blood on the breeze. My mouth filled with venom as I crouched low and moved forward at a smooth silent gait. I felt the wind shift but it didn't matter I was already well honed in on the bear. However with another deep breath I wheeled around and hissed, I was being followed. I glared at the tall blonde vampire. Beside him was a dark haired vampire, slightly taller but broader through the shoulders. Their eyes matched, ruby red, just like every other monster I'd met. A wild, growling snarl left my throat as I crouched low and stared the down. I unblocked the part of my mind that could hear thoughts when I seen the blonde raised his hands defensively.

_"I hope he doesn't attack, he looks pissed",_ I heard from the blonde.

"_I don't think he's from around here",_ I heard from the other.

"I'm not going to attack, without reason…what do you want?", I said as my brows strained toward the center of my forehead. The blonde stared at me for a long moment as his thoughts raced abit. I listened to him finally to discover he and the other fellow had a newborn army near by and as a precaution were making a sweep of the area to make sure no one would find out about them.

"I want nothing to do with you or your newborns let alone the war…I'm hunting and I'll later be on my way", I said and this sent his thoughts into chaos.

They both suddenly dropped into crouches. I hissed warningly as the blonde, who was named Jasper according to his companion's thoughts, He thought that I was an enemy trying to pull tricks and so I evaded each attack as he thought of it, same with his companion. He was baffled by this and soon stood around 4 paces from me. He could read my emotions that were calm and relaxed for the most part with worry and depression mixed in which none of them he'd ever seen in an enemy. That's when I heard his companion's thoughts as he thought that this was some kind of trickery.

"Not convinced yet? ", I said out of sarcasm and raised a brow and smiled at the look on his face.

"How about you Jasper, your friend here thinks that this is some kind of trickery", I said in earnest sincerity.

_"Peter? ",_ He thought as he looked to his partner, Peter

"Stay out of my head! ", Peter said with a growl.

"So you can read minds…", he said rather diplomatically as I heard his thoughts I nodded at his suggestion of checking things out. I could tell without reading his thoughts he wanted me on their side of whatever fight was going on around here. I figured it wouldn't hurt any to figure out my surroundings so I followed Jasper, sparing the bear, for now, but I'd be back. I just had to bide my time is all…besides a little action never hurt anyways…human armies, vampire armies, almost the same thing I'm sure.

* * *

_Well Hope you all enjoyed it. the dowloader isnt working right but im beating the system at the moment. HA! thats so much to all my reviewers and all the help everyone is giving. keep it up you guys!_


	21. Decode This Part 1

_**AN: ok, well I had to split this chapter into two parts so here is the first part of this Chapter. annnnnd I still don't own Twilight.**_

_BPOV_

"So how do we get there…?", I asked innocently.

"We will fly sill- ", she said but stopped abruptly and sighed.

"We will have to run… ", She said as if it was an inconvenient.

"Why not just fly…why must we run?", I asked curiously.

"Because you are a blood thirsty newborn and would…wait why aren't you insane with thirst?", She said and with that I felt fire leap into my throat and a sweetness flood my mouth. I swallowed it all down and looked at her confused as I pushed the thought of hunger from my mind with practiced ease.

"I wasn't until you mentioned it…", I said looking at her oddly.

"Hmmmm…you sure are an odd one…but we should hunt…", she said and I tilted my head.

"I'm not killing any one…", I said as I stopped in my tracks and pulled from her, folding my arms. This made her tinkling laughter fill the air and bounce off the near by trees. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't eat people…. I mean you were the first I'd tasted but I hunt animals, just like Carlisle.", she said shaking her head as if explaining something simple to a child. It was then I noticed her eyes weren't completely red, no, the innermost pupils were surrounded with a soft gold color. I found this strange but I suppose it made sense if human blood made the eyes red and the animal blood made them gold, then why wouldn't they be rimmed in red if she has had both…

"Wait how do you know Carlisle did he chan-", I said but she cut me off again with her soft laugh that was like a thousand little bells ringing.

"I can tell the future…and though I can't see yours completely clearly I can definitely see that you are happy", She said as she moved towards me taking my hand in a movement that would have been so fast I wouldn't have seen it. However before I seen it I felt my emotions go wild as I rolled from her, across the debris covered forest floor and onto my feet again. I panted in shock. I gaped as I seen some the dirt particles float in the air that had been disturbed by what I had just done.

"Oh…", was all Alice said then she giggled.

She then smiled and moved forward again as she took my hand anyways.

"Shall we?", She asked but didn't wait for my response as she led me farther out into the woods.

She then paused and I seen as her eyes clouded, she seemed to stare off into nothing for a moment. Then a smile lit up her face, she was seeing the future.

"Boy you're a natural", she said smiling at me and led me along through the woods. I doubted I would be a natural at anything, no matter if she could tell the future or not. The only thing that came natural to me was loving Edward, everything else was anything but natural.

She helped me relax as I fed my senses. I focused on listening. It was strange hearing the slow sluggish pulse of each living things heart, the faster it was the smaller the animal. I was able to locate a herd of deer by hearing alone and found it incredibly fascinating how I could hear the crunch of their teeth, the stamp of their feet and yet they were a ways away. That's when Alice instructed to take in a deep breath, take in every scent. I could smell; oak, pine, cedar, rotting leaves, maple trees, grass and blood-. I swallowed hard as my head spun and before I knew it I was laying on the ground. I suppose she hadn't seen that coming as she stood over me worried. I ran a hand through my hair as I sat up.

"Did, did I just pass out?", I asked and she nodded, I let out a groan and a sigh.

"See… I'm never a natural at anything….", I said as she helped me up, as if it was necessary, but I liked it, feeling human for afew moments that is.

"You should try again cause I keep looking to see if we could fly and its just blurry…", she said with an edge to her voice that seemed almost out of place. I nodded and sighed. I did again as Alice had instructed earlier, I listened, used my senses to locate the prey then lent over to my sense of smell. A wave of nausea washed over me, I didn't know it was possible for a vampire but as I thought on it, perhaps this was how they felt about normal food. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and shot forward into the woods I dodged around trees as if I were merely walking around them as I ran toward the sound of the mushy sluggish beating heart.

I slowed as I drew near and spotted the deer, separate from the herd. I made sure not to think about what I was doing as I sprang and landed effortlessly on it back as I reached down breaking its neck, which after but a half second of panic the animals laid dead on the ground. I gave over to my instincts with out a moment or hesitation I drained the deer. The flavor of the blood lingered long enough for me to feel sick at it but soon the sweet venom washed it away as I swallowed it down and sighed. The fire in my throat was now only a muted sting.

I looked around and didn't see Alice anywhere.

"Al-", I started but then she hopped down from the tree. I looked at her questioningly and she smiled.

"Well you were too fast to catch up with and I didn't want you to turn on me so I stayed in the trees so I could watch.", she chirped.

"So, Were going to fly then?", I asked as we left the, now drained deer.

"Yes, I can't get a clear picture of you but when I look into my future now I can see us landing.", She said. I thought it was odd that she couldn't see my future clearly, it was almost like me looking into my past, she explained while we flew to Alaska. It was a relief to know I didn't want to eat even one person on the flight, they reeked. It smelled like nothing else. I was nauseous nearly the whole flight, it helped when I got a window seat with Alice next to me I was able to pick out her scent and just focus on it.

When we landed Anchorage Alaska and I sighed as we left the airport and got on the train and took it to Fairbanks. The stench on the train wasn't too bad as it wasn't nearly as enclosed as the plane. I was able to focus but I was distracted by how, fidgety the people were. Had I really been that fidgety when I was human? So I practiced fidgeting. Toying with my hair, crossing my legs, rubbing the back of my neck. It was hard since I really had no real need to make these movements. Another thing I couldn't quite get used to, were the men, they stared. I'd never been stared at before. Well except for Edward, he used to stare at me for what seemed like hours. He would stare at me with a look in his eyes that could make my insides melt, his eyes would go from their usual emerald green to a dark dark color that made my skin crawl and the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as if the room had suddenly gone cold around me and only Edwards arms held the cure to the cold. That's when I would ask him what he was staring at and he would just give me his crooked half smile and say 'nothing love, nothing at all'.

The memory made my insides ache as I wrapped my arms around myself to stave off the depressing loneliness that always followed the pain. It was then I noticed two men behind me were staring but their stares were something less than unending love they were creepy at best, they were lusty and mostly sexual. All this I got from one glance their way. The dilation of their pupils, the odd thumping of their heart beats and the uneven breathing patterns told me this but the smell they gave off was something worse than any scent of blood, the scent of thier arousal. I would have been puking up bile at the moment instead only sweet venom filled my mouth only for me to swallow it back down.

Alice asked me if I was ok and I nodded. I wasn't sure why these men would lust after me so much, I was only plain at best. I always told Edward that too but he would just tell me I was being silly. I tightened the grip I had on my rib cage and Alice looked at me oddly but I just leaned forward and closed my eyes rocking slightly so as not to be too still. This made me feel a bit better as I thought of seeing Carlisle again, which cheered me up some too.

The train pulled to a stop in the Fairbanks station. We got off the train quicker than the others as we had no luggage and well, we walked at more of a pace rather than the lazy bumbling the humans did. Once out of human sight we slipped into the woods and headed for Denali or as the humans called the area, Mt McKinley mountian range. Carlisle had a place just south of the mountain where there was nothing but wilderness around it as Alice said that's where Edward had told her that's one of the places he might be especially if Esme has a hard time with her first year. There must be something wrong with me I guess as I seemed to break 'the usual' every time I turned around. Anyways, Alice said she seen us meeting Carlisle in the snow but other than that couldn't see much beyond that, plus the only place to have snow mid summer would be this little spot in Alaska.

We bolted into a full run as I followed Alice a few feet behind her.

We made it around and over some rather high peaks with ease. The air was a little thinner here but I didn't breathe out of necessity anymore so my breathing remained slow and steady.

Alice and I stood at the edge of a cliff over looking the small valley that she had described to me from her vision. I seen Alice smile and I looked at her and she only shrugged. There was something she wasn't telling me.

Alice led the way down the cliff side and toward a house that was a bit bigger than you expected to see way out here. Esme must have taken charge of decorating. I chuckled at this thought, here I was assuming Esme did something and yet I didn't even know her.

I was sure they had heard us coming as three entered onto the porch one behind the other two. I almost didn't recognize Carlisle but then again I had never seen him with these eyes. He was insanely beautiful his blonde hair wind swept, his tight lined lips and pale complexion was just insanely more beautiful. The woman at his side I assumed to be Esme. She was a slim woman with wide hips and broad shoulders. She looked much more mature than say, Alice. Her face was stunning with her broad set cheekbones, full features, plump soft lips and gentle eyes.

I inhaled sharply having forgot to breath. Carlisle's scent was familiar but more easily defined. Esme smelled like some kind of exotic fruit and a warm heavy cinnamon. there was another scent I detected, It was light and airy like a cool brook and peppermint. As we drew closer I could pick him out much easier out of the shade of the porch. His had a creamy pale complexion with soft and silky chocolate colored hair. He had narrow cheekbones that were set high and subtle jaw line. His eyes were a light mahogany and rimmed in a deep dark gold color. He was lean and not much taller than Esme. I wasn't sure whom this was but I was sure I would find out quickly.

* * *

_You guys get the second part when I see some reviews :D Ill post the next part when I finnish it, but reviews DO help me write faster..._


	22. Decode This Part 2

**Songs to listen to:**

**Miracle! By Paramore**

**What Hurts the Most By Rascal Flatts**

**BPOV**

I heard Carlisle gasp when we stopped at the foot of the stairs of the porch and I seen the recognition light up his eyes and he rushed to me and hugged me.

"Bella Dear!", He said rather excited.

I felt my muscles quiver as my defensive reactions tried to over take me. He pushed me to arms length to get a good look at me and was about to say something when Alice walked over and hugged Esme and Carlisle let his arms drop from me as he stared at Alice who hugged him too.

"I'm Alice, it's so nice to finally meet you Carlisle and Esme.", She said in her sugary sweet tones.

Carlisle hadn't recovered when she finally realized she should explain and told them how she had seen them in a vision. Also that she had ran into Edward, who had told her where she could find Carlisle. At the mention of Edward's name Carlisle's eyes lit up. Before Carlisle could ask Alice answered.

"I don't know, he's not anywhere that I recognize...but I think he's still looking for Bella and I figured He'd eventually come back here, well to you and that would be the best place for us to be.", She explained and soon walked off letting herself into the house.

I doubt I would ever get used to that girl.

"Bella when were you changed?", he asked after pulling his sight from where Alice had left our sights as she wandered into the house.

"Uh, um, about a week ago…",I said I couldn't believe how long it had taken us to get here and yet Alice said it would be better than running.

"How did you get here?", he asked in shock that shook his every word.

"Well we flew, switching flights a few times then finally a train down from Anchorage", I said without little thought of any of it.

"Amazing", he said breathlessly.

"What?", I asked as the look of wonder on his face confused me.

"Have you fed yet?", he asked and I nodded.

"A deer before we left", I answered.

"Astonishing, are you hungry?", He asked

I felt the little hunger flame jump into my throat at the mention of this and nodded.

"And yet you didn't bite a human on the train…",he said not really asking anything but stating it.

"Oh god no…", I said answering this anyways.

He raised his brow at my reaction.

"Humans, they smell dreadful!", I said wrinkling my lip.

"Again, very amazing Bella it seems you were all but MADE for this life.", he said with a smile.

At this I watched the young boy flinch as he stood behind Carlisle and I looked at him curiously. Having caught my gaze, Carlisle smiled.

"Oh, I should introduce you, Bella this is Esme, my mate and Alec. Alec came across us in Wisconsin and I have been trying to help him move on to a purely animal diet, that's why we are here.", he said putting a hand on Alec's shoulder and smiled.

There was something fascinating about this boy, he was very young looking, about sixteen maybe seventeen years old. I gave him a soft smile as Carlisle mentioned that maybe it was time for us all to go into the house, no use heating it if we were all going to just stand around outside, he joked. The only reason he heated it is because it would look strange that an occupied house in the middle of the cold weather would not have smoke exiting the chimney, should there be a passer by.

I walked in and was amazed how the large cabin was decorated. The main part of the cabin was one large room the living room had a high ceiling with a classic view of the rafters. A bear rug covered the floor with white couches filling the space. Esme had obviously taken time to order and have the items shipped in.

The room was light from the large windows that were on the northern and western wall of the cabin. The kitchen counters were done in marble tiles the fridge was unfinished and made of stainless steel. Just off the kitchen was a large bathroom then a set of stairs went from the south end of the eastern wall, over the bathroom door to just past it. Carlisle showed me up the stairs to his and Esme's room, which was the first on the right. Across the hall was Alec's room. The used to be guest room was next on the left, Alice occupied it now and was looking rather comfortable on the bed as we passed. There was a small bathroom with a shower and a big claw footed tub that took up most of it was across from it.

Carlisle stopped at a door at the end of the hall and looked at the floor for a moment before his golden eyes glanced back up at me.

"Edwards room", I said before he had to say anything so I nodded.

"We are going out to hunt tonight, let me know if you would like to join us", Carlisle said in a quiet voice.

"I would love that", I said with a gentle smile.

I watched as Carlisle vanished downstairs and I turned back to the door. I put my hand on the handle and inhaled slowly. I felt eyes on me and turned my head to see Alice peeking out of what I could only assume could be 'her' room now.

"What Alice?", I said as I looked back at the door.

"Nothing, but I'm here if you need to talk", She said softly.

I disregarded Alice as I turned the knob and opened the door. I stared at the wood floor, reluctant to even look up.

I exhaled as I forced myself to look up. His bed was a mess and there was a pile of clothes in front of his closet door. Silly man, I then proceeded to do what I would of done so long ago, pick up his clothes, and make the bed. I stopped as the weight of regret seized through my chest… as I realized I wasn't his wife anymore. I remembered my visit to his parents home, the hours I spent there trying to comfort myself. I returned his mother's ring that he had given me. I knew he would come back and I was sure he would want something like that back.

I sat on the bed as I remembered the letter I wrote for him though I couldn't remember its contents anymore. Just because Alice said he was looking for me didn't make it true and even if he was it didn't necessarily mean he was looking for me because he missed me either. Perhaps he wished to know more about his human life. After seeing how beautiful the women were there was little doubt in my mind that his attention would easily be held by, one much less plain than I was.

Unintentionally I found myself curled up in the center of Edwards bed sobbing tearlessly as I breathed in his scent that was so, indescribable.

I must have zoned out since I gave a jump when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", I whispered knowing that the person knocking would hear me.

"We are ready to leave if you wish to join us for dinner.", Alec said with his eyes trained on me in curiosity. I nodded and got up. I had the feeling he was confused by me.

"What is it?", I questioned as I let out a soft slow sigh.

"Did you know, this…. Edward?", he asked and I nodded yes and got to my feet.

"Were you mates?", He asked I tilted my head not sure of what he meant.

"Um, lovers, partners…mates", he said and I swallowed hard knowing what he meant now and it reminded me of Carlisle's words about Esme being his mate.

"We were married back when we were human but haven't been together since." , I explained.

"Does it worry you at all that he may have paired with another since he's been turned? I mean as vampires we bond to only one mate in our lifetime…", he said to me and I glanced to the ground and he apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with human emotions and relationships with others, it's very new to me", he said quietly and I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat as we walked together down the stairs.

"Its ok Alec, I understand.", I said putting my hand on his shoulder as we finally made it to Carlisle's side. He had a strange look on his face, one of fascination.

The hunting was easier this time, I'd figured out if I didn't think about it I didn't pass out despite I knew Carlisle would find it fascinating as he did just watching how naturally I hunted. Alec came out of the woods with blood staining his clothes as if he'd just returned from a massacre. However when he got close the smell of the strong coppery scents snuck up on me, next thing I know I'm looking up at Carlisle whose eyes were filled with worry, concern and curiosity. He helped me up but I could see the questions in his eyes and gave a halfhearted smile.

"The blood…it's repulsive to me. I can only hunt if I make sure not to think about it", I said and I knew then I had opened a whole new can of worms so to speak.

"You really keep amazing me Bella", Carlisle said with a subtle shake of his head. Alec stayed down wind from me thankfully as I knew I'd only pass out again if he hadn't.

Once home I made a quiet return to Edwards room. I decided that since it was dark I would get ready for bed so I found one of Edwards tee shirts it was a little big on me and came mid thigh so I pulled on a pair of his boxers as well. I then crawled into bed and let out a sigh but sleep never came, my mind felt exhausted but my body not tired at all. It was then I recalled that I hadn't slept in over a week, so it must be one more thing that was no longer required. So I lay there for some time looking at the large room. The bed was soft and comfortable. I let my eyes roam over his dresser, the closet door a few of the paintings then to the baby grand Piano that I hadn't noticed before. I hadn't even thought about it and I found myself up, walking to it. I seated myself on the glassy black bench and pressed on a beautiful ivory key and sighed.

I looked at the empty space beside me as I imagined him sitting beside me, his fingers strolling over the white and black keys with an ease of familiarity that only came from practice and love for the music. I sighed as my blurry imaginary Edward faded away.

"I miss you", I whispered to the empty spot next to me as I chewed absently on my lip then laid across the bench and closed my eyes, sleep never came but something close to it did, it might of just been a blurry film strip of useless memories to most but to me they were the only things that kept me moving forward, my memories of Edward.

* * *

_Hope you guys like it! I bet it was worth that wait :D also for furture referance this is forever a bella and edward story so if it 'strays' dont worry :D Reviews help me write, keep that in mind :D_


	23. Bells and Whistles

**Songs to listen to:**

**Dangerous By American Heart**

**My Heart Your Hands By Dommin**

**EPOV**

Time means little to vampires and even in my state of emotion I still managed to distract myself as I unintentionally got myself knee deep into the southern wars. I was fast, strong and my gift was ultimately useful as I, Peter and Jasper swept the south, 2 years after I managed my way into Jasper's ranks I got a solid read on Peter's maker and it was not good. I told Jasper that it was time for me to go and I let him know what was on his maker's mind and he agreed that he would part as well on his own terms. I wasn't sure what to do after that, I'd been spending my time waiting hoping Alice would come, I just bide my time. My entire being simply was tired without Bella there was no poin,t no goal to reach and after I find out what happened to her…Once I know and finally silence that broken and frayed piece of what was left of me, then I could finally put an end to this miserable excuse of an existence and hope that something beautiful existed for something like me after this life was done. If all that is good is good to me…I will have Bella again.

I walked silent through the woods I knew well for the last few years and for once I walked trying to recapture just a fraction of a moment of what it was like to be human again. If given the choice again and knowing how this ends I would of rather died that night in Bella's arms than spend this time burdened with grief and the sharp reality that life was unfair.

I kicked at a stone buried partially in the dirt and forest debris and instead of rolling over at best, it flew from the ground and knocked into a tree making it crack and shutter with the force. I sighed as even in my moment where I wished beyond everything I was human, I was not, I was a monster I was un natural, how could someone like me even HOPE for something good to be around the next corner, I'm damned.

**BPOV**

I laughed as Alec and I raced for home, we had returned from hunting and I had to admit he's getting better as am I since I can actually smell blood without passing out. I was winning as I always had. 2 years had passed so quickly and yet in the moment they had felt as if they passed so slowly. Spring was the best time of year it was like a new beginning and in a way my time here was just that. Maybe that's what Alice had meant about me being happy in the future. Maybe this was my future. It hurt so much to be away from Edward but knowing he was alive and out there helped. Not to mention Alec's companionship was nice, it was good to have friends and thought Alice was more than pleasant, I preferred Alec's quiet company much more. After all he never deemed it necessary to coax me into a dress or the newest fashion of shoe. Though it would certainly be strange if he did. We ran into the house and of course I beat him to the bathroom I couldn't help but laugh as he pounded on the door.

"Use the little tub!", I shouted giggling as I set to drawing a bath seeing as Alec and I had managed to have our self a food fight of sorts and of course he got me to pass out which still did happen now and then when I wasn't focusing, the little bugger. As I relaxed in the tub I sighed softly letting the warmth wash over me it was relaxing even thought my muscles no longer tired or got sore. After the bath I settled in the living room with a good book, Wuthering Heights. I licked my finger turning the page and read:

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it."

I paused and exhaled and long held breath and had to set the book down. I heard the creak of the stairs and glanced up to see Alec there I offered a feeble smile but it was easy to see he didn't buy it. I watched as his muddy chocolate colored hair fall into his eyes of soft honied gold

as he approached slowly. I looked away from him as he sat beside me.

"You ok Bells?", he asked softly laying his hand on my forearm. I swallowed hard and tried to remain focused on the little deviation in the hardwood floor so that for once I could pull off my flawless lie.

"I'm fine just a little bored.", I said but my eyes didn't stay put and once glance into his honeyed gold eyes it was like he could just tell I was lying. My eyes flickered away in hope he had missed it.

"You can't lie to me Bells… I know that look you always get that look when something reminds you of him.", he said gently as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him and rubbed my back, I sighed softly.

"You really need to stop reading that blasted book.", he said with a forced chuckle at an attempt at humor. I smiled sadly and sighed.

"An you know I can't do that, I cant let go of him, If I do I don't know what would happen. I would have nothing left", I told him as my dead heart tried to die again in protest of letting Alec into my world, my pain.

"You will always have me Bells, I'm not going anywhere.", he said and I pulled away and looked up at him, I'm not sure what I was looking for but what I did see was a little scary.

"Alec, You shouldn't care, I'm very very broken and I wont ever work right. Its like a car missing a key to start it."

"There is always the option of rewiring", he said with his cute little mischievous smirk. Always trying to make me smile, maybe that's why I enjoyed his company, because he made me feel good sometimes.

"Its kinna hard to rewire something that's never been wired right to begin with", I said as I got up crossing my arms and decided to hide out in Edward's room for awhile since that was one place Alec knew I liked to go to be alone. Alice was off in Anchorage picking up clothing for us as she now shopped for the family, we were her personal dolls it seemed sometimes. Carlisle and Esme were off "hunting" but we all knew that wasn't all they were doing. I mean in a house full of vampires with super hearing there were just some things that couldn't be done in the house with everyone home. I sat on the side of the bed staring at the floor but the door opened and I looked up a little confused as Alec came in.

"Hey", he said gently as he sat next to me. I resumed giving the wood floor boards the stare down.

"Bells, I know I'm, just a friend"

The way his words hitched on friend made me look up at him again, seaching his eyes but they were clouded, gaurded.

"But I hate seeing you do this to yourself its like a never ending self hating cycle"

He paused as if the next words were hard ones to say.

"Look Alec its ok, I'm fine really", I said as my chest filled with panic, I stood up in an effort to escape, I didn't know what he was about to say but I knew what ever it was it wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"No everyone seems to skates around you like you are on a thin layer of ice covering a dark bottomless pit… But Bella…He's NOT coming back, if he was Edward would be here…wouldn't he?"

His words were like double-edged swords as the very words Id been denying to admit to myself fell from his mouth. I felt my lungs stop and my eyes drift to the floor as his words echoed through me. I'd known this was true for so long and hearing him say it finalized this.

"Yeah, I just miss him so much… Its like missing a part of who I am, something essential", I said as my knees collapsed and though I expected the floor two arms pulled me up and onto the bed only to be held comfortingly close to a warm stone chest. My body wracked with tearless sobs as the words in my head continued to echo… "He's not coming back"

However this was the chance I took so long ago. It was a chance I took to save him from dying for no reason, but the stupidity of others. It was the chance I took to save something special to me, something more important than myself. Maybe I was destined to remain the half of a person I was, I suppose that this was what most called fate. I think I can handle that if that only means he's out there somewhere, alive. Even if that meant that I was here, half dead.

I tried to regain my breath as I laid there in the comfort of Alec's arms trying to get control on the over whelming sadness that enveloped me at the moment. Maybe someday this all wouldn't hurt so much and I knew that with Alec around that someday seemed possible since he often brought me the comfort I needed, but I have hundreds of years to manage that.

* * *

_Well Hope the wait was worth it...Its a nice long one atleast. the Alec and Bella thing I thought would make a good way to end lots more to come but You just have to wait now ha ha ha...if you want more you GOTTA review! :D_


	24. Distractions

**2 reviews? thats it? well here's to you a special chapter dedicated to the ONE reviewer who took the time out of 100's of hits(600+ to be a little more exact) and 30+ readers who have this story added to thier story alerts, that didn't review. SHE did. so I think every one else needs to step it up!! I have the next chapter already written but Im not posting it till I get some feed back! thanks in advance to anyone who reviews :D so here it is... Ciao!**

**Songs to listen to:**

**Lady Antebellum "I Need You Now"**

**Bella POV**

As the week progressed I spent more time by myself trying to think things through, mostly to try and convince myself what to do next. Do I wait indefinitely for the only person I truly and will ever love to come back? Do I bide my time until this life ends accepting that I'm meant to spend it alone even if that time could mean centuries? I wasn't sure what I thought and it was certainly hard enough to make a decision when I already knew what my decision was and now it was that much harder now that I didn't want to admit it but whatever I decided I would surely end up sticking to my guns.

I picked at a bit of grass as I leaned against one of the towering maple trees that bordered the edge of the huge clearing near the house. The breeze wafted over the meadow pleasantly enough that it made my venom soaked heart throb painfully as I remembered the sweet and warm summer days with Edward in the park by our apartment. The way he used to sit as I laid in his lap soaking up the warmth of the sun, his warm chest compliant under my fingers as I breathed in his wonderful scent that was like my addiction. Another scent drug me from my old memory and glanced up to see Alec talking to Esme who was working on planting some flowers. I didn't have to hear them to know the discussion as Esme pointed my way. Alec smiled and likely thanked her as he headed my way. As he walked toward me it occurred to me there was one more option in my debate, Alec. I didn't have to be alone I knew via Alice that he had feelings for me, which I still deny. However it was a viable option none the less, if Alice was right and you wouldn't find me betting against Alice.

I knew this decision wasn't one I could make hastily but I did have to admit that it was likely Edward wasn't coming back. If he was, why hadn't he returned yet?

"Hey Bells"

I glanced up and gave Alec a warm smile, the look on his face, I recognized and it was then that I was sure beyond doubt that Alice was right.

"Hey"

I stared at my hands and fiddled with the blade of grass and I nearly laughed at the foible of my little human moment, they have been getting easier to do as time passed. Just then a hand entered my gaze and took my hand weaving its fingers between mine. I looked up at Alec.

"You know I'm here for you, right", he said and I didn't know what to do or what to say. My heart wanted me to pull away as it screamed treason, luckily it was dead and venom sodden or it could of easily betrayed me. I restrained my emotions from going wild and just nodded and leaned against Alec. How could I deny how nice it was to have someone care? It's not like Edward and I were still bound by marriage, that deal was to death and well in all intense purposes we are dead. Yet I still felt like I was betraying him. Besides was it fair to have to suffer with the utter isolation I felt when I was alone? Alec Helped sooth the sharp edges away with his simple company so why fight something that made the pain almost bearable?

I did decide that day that secluding myself was not the answer and that no matter what, Edward wasn't here, we weren't married any longer and no matter how much it hurt to admit it didn't look like he would be returning anytime soon.

I tossed and turned that night as I did every night as I layed in bed, no I still didn't sleep but often enough I could manage something close to it. Every time I got comfortable I would have the need to move again. I stumbled over my thoughts as I felt the need to think of my human days but with the knowledge of needing to wean myself from them, from him, I would try to think of other things but its hard when the one thing that mattered was gone. it was like a ship sailing about in the ocean with no look out to watch for danger and no pilot to guide it. Finally I called it quits and got dressed. As I opened the hall door I could hear Carlisle down in the living room, most likely reading and it was even likelier that wherever Carlisle was, so was Esme. I could hear Alec in his room writing in a flurry of sound as his pen scratched over the paper. It was then I noticed that Alice's room was quiet and not light was on either. I pushed the door open and she wasn't there. I headed down to the living room.

"Where is Alice?", I asked Esme as she laid against Carlisle.

"In her room, last I seen", she said as she picked up her head to look to me.

"Well I just looked and she's not", I said and I didn't get it, Alice never left unannounced. That girl never left anywhere without announcing where she was going even if she was often very vague she always said something. It just didn't make sense.

**Alice POV**

I had to find him before it came true, the new vision. If it came true the vision of _him _and I, changed and I couldn't have that. Then I would never find him, I'd never find the golden blonde that I've been having visions of for years. In fact the day I decided to bring Bella with me to see Carlisle was the day I seen more than ever on the vision of him. So you see I had to leave and I knew I couldn't tell anyone or I would risk everything.

I ran like I never have before I zigged and zagged and made circles then jumped in the ocean, after all swimming would be faster than running and besides if they decided to look for me they would not be able to find me, I'd seen it. I swam with everything I had. the ocean water warmed as I got farther south. Eventually I decided that I had swum far enough and so I found my way back to land where only a stretch of soft warm beach extended out before me.

I didn't stop there, I knew I had to find Edward if not just for Bella but so my vision of the golden haired boy would come to fruitation, without one, the other would not happen.

I headed east making my way trough the palms and other warm weather tolerant trees that seemed to do nothing but flourish in the sun. I was glad that this area wasn't inhabited like many of the beach areas. I found solitude among the trees just in case but it was nice on those rare occasions when I could walk in the sun and not worry about being spotted as my skin refracted light as if little bits of sun were bouncing off of my stone cold skin. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going but usually I could look and see my way into the future to figure out a place but all I seen were woods, trees and other than being native to the southern states I wasn't sure where exactly. So finding Edward would prove to be a much more difficult task. It didn't take long for me to reach the southern states from the western beaches I had come from. I decided to hunt before trying to focus more on finding Edward in hope of finding something new, something to tell me where he was but right now all his decisions led him into the woods and well every pine looked the same as the next.

I stalked a nice slight black bear, though she was a little on the grumpy side I took her down with the ease of a practiced predator. I then sighed with contentment as there was only a muted ache remaining of my thirst leaving it satiated. I figured it would be an idea to head into a near by town and find some place to stay as I definitely needed some new clothes and a shower. As I turned a vision over took me, that's when I seen a brown haired vampire headed my way and would intercept me momentarily another blurrier form following behind him. I hissed and crouched once the vision broke away. As my vision came true before me the brown haired vampire stopped in shock when the other behind him grabbed him. His scent caught me off guard, it was something irresistible and as my mind processed the sweet Carmel and honeyed cocoa scent from the stranger I couldn't see, suddenly he stepped out and in that same moment I knew him. He was the blonde from my vision. The blonde crouched his finely tuned muscles lithe and ready, scars from many a battle marked his otherwise smooth flesh. I swallowed hard as my chest constricted as if trying to start my long dead heart. His eyes were closed off and almost painful in the way that said he'd seen much in his time.

The blonde for some reason eased from his defensive crouch though I was stuck in mine left almost unable to comprehend that I found him.

"Forgive us, we thought you were someone else.", the blonde said in a smooth velvety, musical voice that melted me to my core.

"I'm Jasper, this is Peter", He said introducing himself then his companion.

"A-Alice...", I said almost unable to get the single word out as I felt emotions over take me that I'd never experienced before. Just then I saw it, clear as day, he and I hand in hand hunting bear, at least he had good taste in prey despite the fact he hunted humans now, which was obvious by his crimson eyes.

"Jasper, I have a gift, a gift of foresight and you were in it…could we take a small walk for a moment?", I asked as a small framed vampire came up and took Peter's hand and I grew unsure of the pair but wished to speak to Jasper alone his reactions were far better once I decided on this as I peered into the near future.

We walked a ways out of earshot and I started to explain my visions then my "vegetarian" diet which he received well and rather enthusiastically. Though he broke in with words of his own.

"Alice, I have a gift of my own, I can feel and manipulate the emotions of others and the emotions I get from you I've only felt from others, Ones who were mated, like Peter and Charlotte. Is that our destiny? To be mates?", he asked and I only smiled which he returned.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if that wasn't the case, I've never felt this way about anyone else, I feel as if gravity itself has shifted.", He said and again I nodded and I decided there was only one response for something like that, the vision enveloped my consciousness for a moment, his reaction was definitely a good one as I pressed my lips to his I felt his sweet smooth lips come alive against mine. The kiss was something no one should ever go without feeling, love. Nothing felt as quite as good as it felt to know someone loved you, that he loved me to at least some semblance to the bone crushing intensity that bounced wildly inside of me. It came true, all of it had come true, I'd found him. I had found the one who soothed every part of me with even the softest smile. Jasper was the one.

* * *

_well should we see what little alice is up to? oops you guys have to wait till the next chapter ha ha ha! I have next chapter previews for all members who REVIEW!!! so hop to it!_


	25. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S Note:

Ive been and will be revamping Dawn of another day so bear with me. I even made a whole new chapter (technicly it is chapter 7 1/2 but its officially the new chapter 8. there may be others too it depends on how much encouragement I get from you guys.

I know the last chapter says I have the next chapter written but unfortunately it got wiped out when my computer hard drive failed while writing chapter 25 so Im trying my hardest to make the story better while I try recapturing my muse for the story cause all my notes for everything were on the computer. so im going to do what I can to make the story better like with some spell checking and fixing small grammer errors. plus i'll be adding MORE descriptions, thoughts and so on along the way. Im sorry I cant get chapter 24 to you guys and this is the best I can do for now.

12/22 update: ive already started to write chapter 24 but please be patient and Ill try to get it to every one asap. ALSo remember if you review it helps me write!

Thanks and dont forget to spread the word!

S2B 3


End file.
